Her Secret Life
by AllieCatDiva
Summary: Caroline is a very popular international singer/songwriter who is happily married to top actor, Tyler Lockwood. But one day, while watching the 2014 Winter Olympics, she saw someone who she never thought she'd see again. Klaus Mikaelson, snowboarder extraordinaire. Now Caroline's perfect world will not seem so perfect afterall. [Klaroline] [Forwood] [Delena] [Stebekah] ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've had this plot bubble bouncing around my head for a while. I've never written a Vampire Diaries fanfic before but this idea just wouldn't go away! This story is going to be pretty OOC and a lot of the characters will have slightly different personalities! Also it's going to take place in the real world as in 2014! I hope you don't hate it too much….**

**Plot: Caroline is an international singer/songwriter who is happily married to Tyler. But one day while watching the 2014 Olympics she saw someone who she never thought she'd see again. Klaus Mikaelson. [Klaroline] [Forwood] [Delena] [Stebekah]**

**These characters do not belong to me. The only thing that is mine is the plot idea!**

Caroline walked into her tour bus after her concert, tired but happy.

"Awesome show tonight!" Elena called out from the couch where she was sitting next to Stefan. Caroline grinned and skipped over. It was her final show on her tour across America and it had been a fun time but Caroline was ready for it to be over so she could get back to her flat in Virginia.

"Thanks 'Lena! Chicago is always fun!" she giggled before jumping onto the couch between her two best friends. Stefan smiled at her and wrapped his arm around Caroline.

"Have you heard from Tyler?" Elena asked as she flipped through channels. Caroline shrugged.

"Not since yesterday but I know he's really busy filming for his new movie" she answered, "What about you? Have you heard from Damon?"

"Yeah. Our 2 year anniversary is coming up next week and he's thinking of taking me to Rome" Elena answered happily.

"Aww 'Lena! I'm thrilled for you!" Caroline giggled. Stefan fake-sighed.

"I'm so jealous that you two are in such happy relationships and I'm all alone and single"

"Don't worry Stef! You'll find someone!" Caroline stated but she was interrupted by Elena.

"Oooh! The men's 500 speed skating is on!" Elena squealed as she flipped the channel onto NBC, which was showing the 2014 Sochi Olympics.

"Sweet! Go Team USA!" Stefan grinned as the three turned their attention to the television. Unbeknownst to her two friends, Caroline's heart had skipped a beat when Elena mentioned the Olympics but calmed when she saw which event it was.

"So, have you decided if you're going to go perform in Russia?" Stefan asked Caroline amidst his cheering. Caroline blushed a little.

"Um yeah.. I got back to them before my concert… It would be rude to turn down a chance to perform at the Olympics so I said yes" Caroline answered quietly. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't understand why was it something you needed time to think about! I thought you would have been thrilled" she asked. Caroline focused at a spot on the wall and started to stutter.

"Um well you know… I just… I just needed time…. to uh think." It had been a huge topic of debate on the tour bus when Caroline had been invited to perform at the Sochi Olympics but she had told her manager that she needed time to think about it. Elena could not understand why Caroline had been acting suspicious, especially since Caroline had already performed at the London Olympics almost two years ago.

Elena gave Caroline a weird look before shrugging.

"Oh hey, the men's half-pipe is on tomorrow. We should totally watch it!" Elena mentioned. Stefan nodded in agreement but Caroline flinched a little.

"Um you guys can but I uh… I don't… I think it's … uh kinda boring…" Caroline stuttered. Elena gave Caroline a side-glance but before she could say anything, Caroline jumped up and mumbled something about wanting to change clothes before running out of the room.

"Was it just me or does Caroline keep acting weirder and weirder every time we talk about the Olympics?" Elena stated as she glanced at Stefan.

"She'll tell us when she wants to" Stefan shrugged. He could tell something was bothering Caroline but he believed that pressuring her wouldn't make the truth come out while Elena believed in the in-your-face approach. Elena sighed and glanced back the way Caroline left but didn't say any more.

The next morning, Caroline had returned to her perky self and the Olympics didn't come back up until later that afternoon. Stefan was out getting lunch and Elena was taking a shower so Caroline took out her phone, scoping the room before searching what she wanted to. Unbeknownst to her, Elena had come out of the shower just as Caroline had pulled out her phone and was walking over. She glanced over Caroline's shoulder and frowned in confusion at the screen which showed the results for the men's half-pipe snowboarding competition.

"I thought you said that you didn't care about the men's half pipe" Elena stated causing Caroline to jump and drop her phone.

"Holy shit Elena! You scared me to death!" Caroline cried out, picking her phone off the floor. Elena put her hands on her hips.

"Caroline. Don't change the subject. Why are you acting all sketchy?!" she asked. Caroline glared back.

"Why are you reading over my shoulder?!" Caroline retorted. Elena pursed her lips.

"Caroline Lockwood! You are changing the subject!" Elena exclaimed. Caroline sighed.

"It's not a big deal! I was checking the Olympics stats and I came across this so I changed my mind about it being boring" Caroline replied. Elena did not look like she was convinced but that was the point when Stefan stepped in.

"Relax Elena, you heard Care. She changed her mind. We'll watch the Olympics tonight and everything will be fine" Stefan stated as he tried to calm his girls down, "Now, more importantly, I brought lunch!"

"Yes! I'm starving! I hope you brought my honey mustard!" Elena squealed. Stefan looked sheepish.

"Sorry 'Lena, they were out…"

"Dammit!" Elena cried before the two walked into the kitchenette of the tour bus. Caroline, however, was stunned. Watch the half-pipe tonight? But… _he _would be performing… Caroline glanced over at her friends and sighed. If she refused to watch the competition again, it would lead Elena to be even more suspicious.

There was only one solution. She _had_ to keep her emotions in check.

**Sorry if this chapter was pretty boring but everything's just being set up! Klaus will "appear" in the next chapter as will Tyler! What do you think is going on? Why is Caroline acting all suspicious? **


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with chapter 2! So I know a bunch of you were wondering whether this was a Klaroline or Forwood story and I'm going to say it's definitely Klaroline but its sort of a slow burn kind of thing. Remember after all, Caroline is married to Tyler and she's not the kind of person to have an affair. I don't think Tyler's all that bad of a guy; he's just not the one for Caroline. Also, fair warning, this chapter is majorly Forwood.**

Caroline spent the entire day worried out of her mind. She _needed_ to make sure that no one realized what she was trying to hide. She had spent two years keeping him out of her life and she refused to let one competition ruin everything.

That night, the three settled onto the couch and turned on the Olympics. Elena was still slightly suspicious so she tried to subtly keep an eye on Caroline. Stefan however noticed and gave her a warning look to which Elena gave him an innocent one. Caroline was ignorant of the entire exchange because she was focused on one thing: Klaus Mikaelson.

"Wow. Look at him go!" Stefan exclaimed as they watched him score a 98 on the half-pipe qualifiers, the highest score that anyone had gotten yet for the qualifiers.

"He's still as great as ever!" Elena mentioned in agreement. Caroline focused on breathing in and out as the competition progressed. Soon it was time for the finals and Klaus's last run.

"Is it just me or does he look completely shaken?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded.

"Yeah… he looks… kind of stunned" she said. Caroline just bit her nail in anticipation. They watched Klaus take his turn and at first he was doing okay but then as he went for his jump, he wiped out. Caroline shrieked causing Elena and Stefan to look at her confusedly but Caroline was ignorant to the world. She started to have trouble breathing, as Klaus lay on the ground for longer than he should have and only relaxed when he got back up.

"Caroline?" Elena asked worriedly. The sound of Elena's voice finally reached Caroline and she shot up from her seat.

"I… I can't watch this.. I mean I uh… No… I just can't" she cried out before quickly leaving the room. Stefan and Elena just stared after her.

"What on Earth was that?" Elena asked quietly, "Why did she have such a reaction to Klaus Mikaelson?"

"I don't know… I mean they were really good friends two years ago… Maybe she was just worried that he might be hurt?" Stefan answered. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Why have I never heard of him before?" she asked. Stefan shrugged.

"Well you didn't know Caroline back then… She met you through Tyler who she met after she and Klaus stopped hanging out" he answered. While Stefan and his brother Damon had known Caroline all their lives, Elena had not. After the London Olympics, Caroline had left England and gone to LA where she met Tyler at a charity event. After Caroline and Tyler became a couple, he introduced her to Elena and they became best friends. Elena had then met Damon at Stefan's birthday party and that was that.

"I guess that makes sense… But that didn't seem like a reaction you have to an estranged friend getting hurt… Do you know why they stopped being friends?" Elena pried. Stefan shook his head.

"I don't think they were that close… They probably just drifted apart" Stefan shrugged. Elena was about to say more but then there was a knock at the door. They glanced at each other confusedly before Stefan headed over and opened the door.

"Tyler!" Stefan exclaimed before giving him a bro-hug. Elena jumped up from the couch and hugged him as well.

"What are you doing in Chicago?! I thought you were in LA shooting for _Werewolves in New Orleans_!" Elena exclaimed. Tyler grinned.

"I wrapped it up yesterday and decided to take a flight here to surprise Care. Where is she?" he asked.

"In the back" Stefan nodded towards to where Caroline disappeared. Tyler thanked them and headed to the back. Caroline was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and only turned to see who entered the room. She was pleasantly surprised to see Tyler.

"Tyler!" she exclaimed before getting up, "What are you doing here?"

"I like how you and Stefan and Elena had the same reactions" he laughed before pressing a kiss to her lips. Caroline wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you. How was filming?" she asked. Tyler led her to the bed and sat down.

"Pretty good. We just wrapped up yesterday and I caught a flight this morning. How's your tour been? Elena and Stefan keeping you company?" he asked. Caroline nodded smiling.

"Yeah and Alaric and Bonnie have too!" Caroline replied. Alaric, her bodyguard, was more of a parental figure to her than anything. He had been with Caroline since she was 19 and starting out on her musical journey. He didn't have any other family after his wife divorced him and saw Caroline as his daughter, which resulted in him being very protective of her both physically and emotionally. Bonnie was Caroline's stylist and like Alaric had been with Caroline since the beginning and was also practically family.

"Oh yeah… Alaric…" Tyler rolled his eyes. Tyler had never been comfortable with how closely Alaric watched them because he felt as though Caroline was always safe when she was with him and they didn't need the bodyguard. This response only made Alaric more suspicious.

"I've missed you so much" Caroline murmured and Tyler kissed her again.

"I know it's only been a week but I've been a wreck. You are the only reason that I look forward to my time away from acting" Tyler answered her.

"So how about we head out and get that hotel?" Caroline asked, grinning. Whenever Tyler came to visit, they would get a hotel room for themselves because they liked to catch up and there wasn't enough room on the bus for the four of them. That night and the next morning were no different. Bonnie arriving was the only thing that interrupted their time alone.

"Bonnie! What are you doing here?" Caroline asked surprised causing Bonnie laughed.

"I knew you would have forgotten! You have that charity ball to go to tonight!" she replied and Caroline gasped. She had almost forgotten because she was so wrapped up in Tyler.

"Oh god… Another one?" Tyler moaned as he fell back onto the couch. Caroline giggled.

"Come on Bonnie! Let's go make me beautiful!" she grinned.

"You're always beautiful" Tyler called out after her and she blew him a kiss. After a few hours, Caroline emerged from their bedroom wearing a long green dress with a slit going up her left leg. Tyler was having trouble with his tie but he stopped when Caroline came out and whistled.

"Damn Care…" he said stunned. Caroline smiled and walked over to him, grabbing his tie.

"Thanks sweetie" she said as she tied his tie for him and ran her hand down the silk, "There. Perfect!" Tyler just watched her and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her to him.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, "Why did you pick me over every man in the world?" Caroline smiled a little.

"Come on husband. Let's go get Stefan and Elena and go to this ball!" she finally said. He held his arm out for her and she wrapped her arm through his. They headed over to the tour bus and found that Stefan was having trouble finding his shirt while Elena was ready in her long blue sweetheart neckline dress. Caroline decided to go help Stefan while Tyler sat down next to Elena on the couch. _Caroline's first mistake of the night_.

"Hey 'Lena. So what's new?" Tyler asked his best friend. He had met Elena for the first time at his first movie role. Elena played his sister and they became very close friends.

"Um nothing much Ty" Elena glanced at Tyler. She was torn as to whose side to take. On the one-hand, she wanted to warn Tyler about everything with Klaus but on the other, Caroline was her best friend too and deserved a secret…

"Come on 'Lena! I know you better than that. What's bugging you?" Tyler pressed. Elena sighed and glanced at the door.

"Okay so I don't know very much but I just wanted to warn you about this because I don't want you blindsided in the future… We were watching the Olympics yesterday and Caroline reacted really weirdly to Klaus Mikaelson" Elena finally said. Tyler frowned.

"What do you mean weirdly?" he asked.

"Like she shrieked when he fell and left the room before his run was over. According to Stefan, they were really good friends two years ago" Elena explained. Tyler scowled.

"Who the hell is Klaus Mikaelson?! And why have I never heard his name?" he asked. But before Elena could respond, Caroline and Stefan walked out.

"Alright. Finally found my shirt! Let's go!" Stefan stated. Caroline walked over to Tyler stopped before she touched him because he was giving her a weird look.

"Tyler? You okay?" she asked. Tyler did a jerky nod.

"Never better." he stated before walking off the tour bus. Caroline, confused, followed after him. Elena bit her lip and went to follow them as well but was stopped by Stefan's hand on her arm.

"What was that?" he asked suspiciously.

"How would I know?… I mean maybe he's tired from his flight" Elena stated nervously before trying to walk away again. Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"E-le-na" he drew out. She flushed and looked away.

"Okay fine! I- I uh told him about Klaus!" she finally blurted out.

"Why would you do that Elena?! You know how insecure Tyler is! There's probably nothing going on with Klaus and Caroline and you've just made this little reaction into a huge thing that they're probably going to fight about!" Stefan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I just thought he deserved to know the truth!" Elena said. Stefan shook his head.

"What truth? Nothing happened!" he sighed.

"Come on, let's just go…" Elena finally said and this time, Stefan let her leave.

"This is going to come back and bite us all in the butt" Stefan moaned as he followed Elena out the door.

**Do you agree with Elena or Stefan? Did Tyler deserve to know or was it nothing? Klaus was Caroline's friend but was there more to the story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the love! I'm very happy that you're enjoying this story so far! It seems that most of you were Team Stefan in the last chapter and we'll see if you still agree! Enjoy :)**

The limo ride was extremely awkward because while Tyler was still processing what he had just heard, Stefan was annoyed at Elena for opening her mouth and Caroline was completely clueless yet confused. They made small talk about how excited they were for the ball but there was this weird tension in the air.

When they finally reached the charity event, everyone cheered up a little or at least faked it. Caroline climbed out of the car first with a big smile, followed by Tyler and then Stefan and Elena. The Lockwoods stopped to pose for some pictures and Tyler relaxed. They entered the ball arm-in-arm with Elena and Stefan following them.

"I want to go dance! Come with me Stefan!" Elena cried out, grabbing Stefan's arm. Stefan sighed but didn't pull away.

"Alright" he said because although he was still irritated with Elena, he didn't want Caroline or Tyler to know what was going on.

"Do you want to dance?" Tyler asked Caroline as they watched Stefan and Elena walk away. Caroline's grasp on his arm tightened before relaxing.

"Yes but I should probably go and mingle first" Caroline stated as she smiled at a camera. Tyler nodded.

"You do that. I'm going to head to the bar" Tyler stated before sitting at the bar and ordering a glass of bourbon while Caroline walked around. After a few rounds, she headed to the bar because it wasn't the same without her husband by her side.

"Hey handsome. Mind if I join you?" Caroline grinned. Tyler smiled back and nodded to the empty seat.

"Two shots of bourbon" he told the bartender. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't like shots…" she stated confusedly. Tyler sighed and gave her a side-glance.

"If I ask you something Care, will you tell me truth?" he asked. Caroline frowned.

"Of course! What do you wanna know?" she answered. Tyler ran his finger over the top of the shot and tried to think of the best way to go about his question before deciding to go about it simply.

"So I heard something about you and Klaus Mikaelson today" Tyler finally said. Caroline gasped.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. Tyler raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was I not clear?" he asked trying to look directly at his wife but Caroline played with her bracelet, avoiding eye contact.

"Who told you about this?" she asked quietly. _Her second mistake of the night_.

"Why the hell are you avoiding the question?" Tyler asked, almost shouting now. He watched Caroline flush and glance around the room.

"Tyler. Can we not do this here? The paparazzi are everywhere" Caroline whispered. Tyler ran his hand over his face before picking up his shot glass and shooting it back.

"Fine Caroline. We'll do it your way" he stated before stomping away. Caroline sighed sadly and took her shot before following Tyler's lead and doing her rounds. For the first time since they met, they did not mingle together, instead choosing to make the rounds by themselves and then meeting up every once in a while and talking together. To everyone but those who knew them very well, they were acting completely normal. Stefan and Elena however could tell something was amiss.

"I told you this was going to happen! Why would you do something like that! Look at them!" Stefan exclaimed to Elena who blushed.

"I'm sorry okay! I just thought that maybe she would tell him what you told me and that would be the end of this!" Elena answered, wringing her hands.

"Elena you know how Tyler is! When he first met me, he was afraid Care was in love with me! You _know_ how insecure he is" Stefan told her and Elena crossed her arms.

"He's only insecure because his parents abandoned him" she defended causing Stefan to roll his eyes.

"I know Elena. I'm not saying he has no right to be insecure, I'm saying you made it worse!" he told her. As the night came to a close, the four met at the doorway and from one glance at the once lovebirds Stefan spoke up.

"Care, why don't you and Tyler take the limo back to the hotel and Elena and I will grab a cab" he stated. Caroline turned to him worriedly.

"Are you sure Stef?" she asked. Stefan nodded and pressed a kiss right above her ear.

"Don't worry about us. Worry about Tyler" he murmured quietly and Caroline nodded once. Elena sent her a quick smile before climbing into the cab with Stefan. Tyler was already in the limo and Caroline joined him.

"Back to the hotel?" her driver asked and Caroline nodded quickly. Alaric, who was sitting across from them, raised an eyebrow at her. Without any words being exchanged, Alaric asked her if she was okay and she told him she was fine. The trip back to the hotel was silent. The Lockwoods returned to their hotel room and Alaric left with the limo back to his. Caroline took off her dress and makeup and put her hair up into a bun before walking into the living room where Tyler was sitting with his head in his hands. He hadn't changed or moved since they returned. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Are you going to say anything?" she finally asked.

"I was waiting for you to start" Tyler said without moving his head. Caroline played with her wedding ring.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly. Tyler looked up slowly.

"Who's Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Klaus Mikaelson; 2-time British Olympic snowboarding champion. Holds the record for the most amount of X-games gold medals" Caroline stated in a monotone. She sounded matter-of-fact and slightly robotic as though she was reading his stats (and she was). _Her third mistake._ Tyler shot up and refused to look at her, instead beginning to pace.

"You always do this" he finally said, "We've been married for a year now and you never tell me the truth. Everything's a secret. How do you think that makes me feel? It's like pulling teeth with you!"

"I- I'm sorry" Caroline murmured. Tyler glanced at her again.

"Who's Klaus Mikaelson?" he asked again and Caroline just shook her head lightly. _The fourth and final mistake of the night._ That was the last straw for Tyler.

"Get out" he said.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Get out" he repeated, "I can't look at you right now"

"Where… Where am I supposed to go?" Caroline asked quietly. It was two in the morning and her driver would be asleep.

"I don't care. Just get out and don't come back until you can tell me the truth" he muttered.

"Ty-"

"GET OUT" he finally shouted and Caroline flinched. She went back to the room and picked up her phone and shoes before returning to the living room. Caroline sent one last glance towards Tyler.

"I love you" she stated as she lingered in the doorway out of the room. Her only response was the slam of the bedroom door. After some debate, Caroline called Alaric and waited for him in the lobby. She didn't want to go back to the tour bus at this time because then Elena and Stefan would want to talk and she did not. Alaric pulled up and watched Caroline, who looked very young without her makeup, climb into the car.

"Come on sweetie. I've got an extra bed" he said and the girl-in-question's only response was a weak smile.

**So I'm really sorry that Klaus is still not in the story but he will be mentioned more in the next chapter and will appear in a flashback in the fifth chapter! **

**What do you think? Should Tyler have kicked Caroline out of the hotel room? Why does she refuse to tell the truth about Klaus?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! So here's chapter 4! Caroline is finally going to tell the story of how she knew Klaus! I know some of you were disappointed with the last chapter but I wanted you to feel Tyler's frustrations. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Caroline decided to bite the bullet and return to the tour bus. She figured it would be better for Stefan and Elena to hear what happened from her rather than from Tyler.

"Are you sure about this?" Alaric asked as he drove Caroline back.

"Yeah… It's time I stopped running from what happened and face the truth… Thanks for letting me take your bed last night. I felt bad that you had to sleep on the couch" Caroline answered quietly.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. You're my family" Alaric answered. They pulled up to the tour bus and Alaric parked the car before helping Caroline out.

"You're the best Alaric. What would I do without you?" Caroline asked smiling up at him.

"Probably be mugged by fans" Alaric teased as they walked into the bus. Elena was sitting in the kitchen while Stefan was camped out on the couch.

"Care? What are you doing back here?" Stefan asked as he sat up.

"And where's Ty?" Elena added. Caroline ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Right now, I need a hot bath… Can we talk later?" Caroline asked. Elena looked like she was about to argue but closed her mouth when Stefan shot her a look.

"Sure Care-bear. We can wait" Stefan told her and she walked away. Elena glanced at Alaric.

"Is she okay? What happened?!" Elena asked worriedly. Alaric shrugged.

"I don't know much but I do know that Tyler kicked Caroline out of their room last night and she spent the night with me" Alaric stated. Stefan gave Elena a dirty look.

"And _that_ is why I didn't want Tyler to know" Stefan told her. Elena bit her lip.

"Would you stop hounding me?! I know what I did was wrong but at the time, I thought Tyler deserved to know! Besides, everything will be fine in the end… Won't it?" she answered. Stefan shrugged while Alaric ignored them.

Meanwhile, Caroline sat in the large bathtub, hot water surrounding her. She could barely focus on the temperature of the water, her mind reeling from the past two days. She felt lost, different. Had Tyler really kicked her out of their room? The Tyler Lockwood she knew and loved wasn't like that. And yet... He had done it without a glance back. And now the lie that she had built her life around was crumbling before her. A chill went down Caroline's spine at the thought of having to talk about _him_, causing her to shiver violently for a few seconds.

A knock on the door aroused her from her thoughts.

"Care? Are you alright in there?" Elena's voice asked. She sounded worried and rightfully so. Caroline tried to keep her voice steady.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine" She failed.

"You sure? You've been in there a long time"

"I'M FINE ELENA" Caroline shouted, her body trembling. She hadn't been able to stop it.

"Care-bear?" Stefan's soft voice flowed through the air and that was enough to make Caroline burst into long bursting tears, hiccupping.

"Someone get in there!" she heard Alaric's voice whisper urgently. The door slowly creaked open and Elena popped her head in. One glance at Caroline made all of Elena's doubts go away. She shut the door behind her and kneeled beside the tub.

"Oh Care…" she whispered and Caroline flinched at the sound of her voice. She turned slowly and her wide-blue eyes met warm brown ones.

"Care…" Elena murmured and that was enough to make Caroline throw her arms around one of her best friends.

"I can't do it Elena! I can't relive my past! I've spent so much time denying it, I'm going to fall apart if I do it but Tyler won't let me back in _unless_ I do!" she cried. Elena rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Care. This is all my fault! If only I kept my mouth shut" Elena whispered. Caroline shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's mine… I should have told Tyler the truth when he asked. I should have confronted this issue a long time ago…" Caroline replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Come on Care. Let's get you out of the tub" Elena said quietly. They stood up and Caroline glanced at Elena's wet shirt.

"I'm sorry about getting you wet…" Caroline stated and Elena shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you dried off" Elena stated. They walked into the bedroom and Caroline got dressed while Elena changed her shirt before heading back to the living room area where Alaric and Stefan were waiting. When he saw the girls walk out, Stefan rushed over and gathered Caroline into a hug.

"Oh Care…" he murmured and Caroline wrapped her arms around him tightly. Alaric gave her an _Are you okay_ look and Caroline nodded to him.

"Let's go talk… I might as well tell you two the truth before I go to Tyler…." Caroline stated.

"You don't have to tell us" Elena spoke up and Caroline was surprised.

"What? But you were the one who wanted to know the truth" Caroline stated, causing Elena to flush a little.

"I know and I still do but if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to say anything!"

"That's alright. Let's just do this… The quicker I begin, the quicker I'm done" Caroline replied as she pulled away from Stefan. She sat down on the couch and Stefan and Elena sat on either side of her.

"Where do I even begin? Klaus Mikaelson…" Caroline shook her head, "I've barely thought of him in two years… He was… I was… I loved that man. I loved him more than I ever thought I could love someone…"

"When were you together? I thought you two were just friends?" Stefan interjected. He had tried to stay silent but he couldn't keep that thought down.

"We were in the beginning… You guys know about my relationship with Matt. When I was 19 and just hitting the celebrity scene, I met Matt and I fell head over heels for him. I thought it was love at the time and my world revolved around him. I thought we were going to get married. After about a year of dating Matt, I went to a charity benefit and met Klaus. He was there with a girl named Tatia and we started out as friends... At least I did... I mean he liked me from the beginning but I was so wrapped up in Matt that I didn't see.

Out of nowhere, about a year later, Matt just broke up with me. I was blindsided and heartbroken and Klaus was the one who comforted me. He was the one who let me call him at 2 in the morning and cry all over him. He was the one who told me that I was beautiful and strong and full of light. He was the one who told me I deserved better. And one day, I realized that I didn't even care about Matt anymore. I saw Klaus smile at me and that was it. I kissed him and he kissed me and it was magical" Caroline stated wistfully.

Stefan and Elena exchanged a look. They were not expecting this story…

"We started to date, in secret of course. He was busy with training for the Olympics and I was busy writing my second album. We didn't want all the attention that we knew would follow us when we admitted that we were together. So we pretended to be friends in the public and not even our friends and family knew. It was the happiest year of my life. We lived in Klaus's house in London together and I became very close with his family. We even talked about getting married one day. I was 23 at the time" Caroline continued.

"Why did you two break up?" Elena asked. Caroline smiled sadly.

"It was basically a miscommunication... After a year and a half of dating, we planned on eloping. He didn't have the time for a ceremony to take place and I didn't want to pressure him. But as time went on… I started to have doubts. Did he actually love me? Why didn't he want our family and friends to know? Was he ashamed of me? So… I left him… I left him in the middle of the night, the day after the opening ceremony of the London Olympics and flew back home to Virginia… Leaving Klaus just a note" Caroline answered wringing her hands.

Stefan and Elena's jaws were on the floor. They were stunned.

"And Tyler?" Elena finally asked. Caroline smiled again, this one a bit warmer.

"Tyler… When I met him two weeks after I left Klaus, it was at one of my charity concerts. He was there with you, Elena, and Damon overheard him tell you that he thought I was sexy as hell. He and Stefan pushed me to talk to him even though I had practically sworn off guys at this point. They thought I was still upset over Matt and wanted me to move on. After some coaxing, I walked over and I was thrown by the way Tyler looked at me. I agreed to go on a date with him but after I made him work for like two months. He made me forgot, you know. He made me forgot all about Klaus when I was with him. We never did go on that first date… Instead we spent three days alone in his apartment, having sex. Slowly, I built my life around the fact that I never met Klaus. I pushed him to the back of my mind and never thought of him again until now" Caroline answered.

All three were silent for a moment before Stefan glanced at Caroline.

"You know you're going to have to tell Tyler this entire story right?" he asked and Caroline sighed.

"Yeah.. I know and that's what scares me."

**So that's it! What did you think of Caroline and Klaus's past? Should she have left the way she did? Is what she did to Tyler right? Don't you love the Elena/Caroline/Stefan's friendship?! By the way, Klaus will actually appear in a flashback in the next chapter! Be excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I got a bunch of mixed reviews on the last chapter and what Caroline did. First of all, I realized there was a typo in the chapter. When I wrote that Caroline made Tyler work for "it" I had meant to write "two months." Caroline met Tyler after two weeks and he tried to make her go out with him but she didn't until two months later at which point she realized Klaus wasn't going to come for her and completely repressed his memory. What you also got to remember is that Caroline was pretty young then. She didn't think about the consequences of her actions and she never thought Tyler was going to be a permanent thing. He was her rebound and she was planning on returning to Klaus but the reasons why she didn't will be revealed in later chapters! Now here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The three sat there in silence for a few minutes before Caroline checked her phone. She wanted to know if Tyler had ever reached out to her but there was nothing. No phone calls. No texts.

"I… I should go talk to him… Talk to Tyler I mean" Caroline said as she stood up.

"You sure you want to?" Stefan asked, "You could wait a little while to tell him… Until you feel better"

"No… I should do it now while I can" Caroline murmured and Elena nodded.

"Don't worry Care. He'll understand. Klaus is in your past, just like Hayley is in his" Elena stated and Stefan glared at her.

"Jesus Elena! You _had_ to bring up Hayley didn't you?!" he snapped.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just meant-"

"I know what you meant Elena. Don't worry. I'm okay with her now" Caroline said. Hayley had been Tyler's ex, who he dated before he met Caroline. She had come to his movie set and tried to convince Tyler to get back together with her because at that time Hayley didn't know about Caroline. Caroline and Tyler had also hid their relationship for 6 months before they went public (they were engaged three months later and married three months after that). It had been a huge course of argument between Caroline and Tyler for a while.

"I just keeping putting my foot in my mouth…" Elena muttered to herself. Caroline gave her a hug.

"Don't worry 'Lena…" she whispered before going to Stefan and giving him a hug too.

"Good luck Care… I'm sure Tyler will understand" Stefan told her. Her only response was a smile. Alaric and Caroline climbed back into Alaric's car.

"If you need anything, I will be waiting out here in the car" he told her as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Thanks Alaric" Caroline answered, kissing his cheek. She took the elevator up to the penthouse and knocked on Tyler's door. After a minute or so, he opened the door.

"Are you ready to stop lying?" Tyler asked, his eyebrow raised. Caroline looked at the floor and nodded.

"Well come in then" Tyler stated, opening the door for her. Caroline walked in and sat down on the couch. She expected Tyler to sit next to her but he pulled up a chair across from her and sat down.

"Klaus was my boyfriend before I met you…" Caroline said as she began the story. She repeated what she told Stefan and Elena earlier that day about how they met, dated for a year and then how she met Tyler. Tyler was stoic and didn't show any emotion the entire time.

"Why did you two break up?" Tyler finally asked. Caroline sighed, caught up in her thoughts.

_Flashback: London 2012_

The stars are beautiful_ Caroline thought as she stared up at the sky. A light breeze was blowing, causing her to pull her blanket closer to her body. It probably wasn't the best idea, heading onto the balcony in nothing but lingerie. She heard the balcony door slide open and felt Klaus's arms wrap around her waist. She could feel him press a kiss into her hair and he placed his chin on her head._

"_What are you doing out here so late love?" Klaus asked. Caroline shrugged slightly._

"_I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you" she answered. Klaus chuckled lightly._

"_I rolled over and realized your side of the bed was cold" Klaus answered as he stroked her hair, "What's on your mind sweetheart?"_

_Caroline was quiet for a few moments before she sighed._

"_I can't marry you" she finally said. Klaus stopped his movements and turned her around. His eyes were full of confusion with a slight hint of fear._

"_Cold feet love?" he asked nervously and Caroline shook her head._

"_No… I just… I can't do this. I can't elope with you! I want to get married with a big ceremony. I can't do it like this" Caroline cried, tears running down her face. Klaus's hands moved to cup her cheeks._

"_You know I can't give you that right now" Klaus whispered sadly, "I need to focus on my training"_

"_I can't do this Nik! I just can't! I don't even have a ring!" Caroline cried._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart. I love you Caroline! More than anything else in the world! I promise after the Olympics are over, I will give you a big ceremony and a ring!" Klaus said passionately, "Please. Just come back to bed"_

"_Nik…" Caroline said sadly but before she could continue, Klaus kissed her sweetly._

"_Come to bed love" he repeated softly, taking Caroline's hand and leading her back inside. They climbed into bed and he wrapped his arm around her and she __curled closer to him, draping her hand over his heart and closed her eyes.__ He fell asleep soon after but Caroline's brain wouldn't shut down. _Why wouldn't he let her tell her mom? Why wouldn't he tell his family? Was he ashamed of them? Why couldn't he give her a ring, even if she had to wear it on a necklace?

_The thoughts kept rolling around in her head until Caroline couldn't handle it anymore. She quietly climbed out of bed, left him a note and left the house. She walked across the street to Alaric's house and told him what happened._

_They left for Virginia that night._

_End Flashback_

Caroline looked up at Tyler after she ended the story (with a lot less details). Tyler blinked.

"What did the note say" he questioned and Caroline sighed.

"It said _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I'm leaving you in the middle of the night. I'm so sorry that I didn't give you any forewarning. I'm so sorry that you fell asleep thinking that everything was fine. I love you but I can't marry you like this. I want the big ceremony and everything that comes with it. I know how important the Olympics are to you and I know that if I stay, I will do nothing but distract you. But never forget: I love you today, I'll love you tomorrow and I'll love you always_" she recited word-for-word. Tyler stood up and started to pace the floor.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Caroline asked quietly. Tyler shook his head.

"What do you want me to say _dear_? How I was just your rebound? How I was only a passing fancy until you re-met the love of your life? How could you do this to me? How could you watch me fall in love with you without saying anything?" Tyler asked.

"No no Tyler! When I was around you, I forgot about him and everything else! You made me feel whole again! Please don't hate me!" Caroline begged. Tyler ran his hand across his face.

"Caroline. You still know the exact words you wrote on that note _two_ _years ago_. What does that show but that you still love him? Do you even care for me?" Tyler answered her. Caroline shot up.

"Of course I care for you! I love you!" she replied. Tyler walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water before placing it on the counter and leaning over the sink.

"Did you ever write a song about him?" he asked quietly. Caroline, when she felt strongly about someone or something, sometimes wrote about them. She had written _Love Don't Die _about Tyler and _Oath _about Elena and Stefan.

"….Peacock-" Caroline finally said and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is" he muttered.

"-And Wrecking Ball" Caroline continued. Tyler's head shot up.

"Wrecking Ball?! You told me that was about Matt!" Tyler shouted. Caroline sunk down in the couch a little. When she had first sung Wrecking Ball, Tyler had asked her who that song was about. He wasn't a huge fan of the line _I will always want you_. It made him feel weird because he thought they were in love and Caroline was going around singing about how she wants someone else. Caroline had not been ready to talk about Klaus then so she had lied and said she wrote it about Matt.

"That's like the fourth lie I've caught in these two days! Is everything about our relationship a lie? Why didn't you trust me with any of this?!" Tyler asked. Caroline tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry! I just never talked about what happened before!" she apologized. Tyler sighed loudly.

"That's what I was here for. I'm your husband! I should have been the one who you trusted with secrets that you never told anyone else!" Tyler muttered.

"Do… do you want me to leave?" Caroline asked.

"Honestly, I can't even process all this information now. What are you going to do when you go to Russia? Fall into his arms and never think of me again?!" Tyler asked.

"No Tyler! No!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I need time to think" Tyler retorted. Caroline stood up and walked over the door.

"I'm sorry Ty" Caroline whispered as she walked out of the door for the second time in two days.

**You still with me haha? I hope you don't hate me! So are you Team Tyler or Klaus?! Caroline is completely torn. She acted childish in the past and has now realized that her actions have come back to bite her in the butt! But don't worry she will be redeemed eventually!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter: good or bad! Someone mentioned their confusion about Klaus wanting to perform in the Olympics. What he meant was the Sochi Olympics not the London one. The Olympic athletes train for years before the Olympics and that's what he was doing and spending all his time on. **

**Anyway, this chapter revolves about the relationships between the characters. Enjoy!**

Caroline returned to the tour bus and from her expression, Elena and Stefan could tell the outcome of the talk with Tyler and they decided to leave her alone. She headed to the back without a word.

"Maybe you should go talk to him…" Stefan said quietly to Elena. Caroline was practically his sister and he _hated_ seeing her upset. He wanted her to work things out with Tyler but knew that his loyalty would always lie with Caroline and that would result in him going to Tyler and punching him for making Caroline cry. Elena on the other hand, might be slightly more objective.

"Yeah… I think I will. Obviously Klaus no longer means anything to Caroline and he needs to know that for him to forgive her" Elena answered. _Or maybe not_ Stefan thought.

"Please be gentle Elena" he called out as she walked out the door. Elena turned and gave him a bright smile.

"I'm _always_ gentle!" she answered grinning before hailing a cab. Stefan sighed and walked into the back. He was expecting to see Caroline moping but instead found her in a new outfit and fixing her hair.

"Care? You alright?" he asked surprised and Caroline turned to face him.

"Hey Stef. What's up?" she asked, giving him a fake-smile.

"Care, it's me. You don't have to pretend"

"I'm not pretending. It's pretty obvious I'm crushed that Tyler won't believe me when I say that I love him but I can't do anymore to get him to trust me..." Caroline said, putting earrings in.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, unable to stop the question. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Getting ready of course. I have a meeting with my security team and US diplomats to discuss how to be safe in Russia in an hour" Caroline answered in a _duh_ tone, "I can't put my life on hold because Tyler is acting like a child"

"Care…." Stefan began but Caroline tuned him out and grabbed her phone.

"I'll see you later tonight Stef. Don't forget to pack! Our flight leaves in two days" Caroline told him as she left the tour bus with Alaric. Stefan shook his head and vowed to talk to her again after she came back when suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Damon hey! How are you?" Stefan picked up the phone.

"Awesome! We just built a new wing in the hospital so we can get more patients! How are you?!" Damon asked. Damon was two years older than Stefan and he was the head doctor of a hospital in Virginia.

"That sounds great! I'm alright too but there's some drama going down over here…"

"With Blondie? That's to be expected. She's not our baby sister anymore! She's a big-time star now Stef! But anyway, I was calling because I was planning on surprising Elena tomorrow with a trip to Paris. Do you think she'd be down for that?" Damon asked. Stefan sighed again.

"I'm sure Elena would love that but the drama over here is much bigger than anything that happened before…" Stefan said before he explained what happened to Damon.

"Damn…" Damon whistled, "Blondie's got herself in a tight bunch…"

"Yeah… I don't know how to make her feel better! She's trying to keep it together but she's a mess. I mean she was wrong for lying about Klaus but Tyler is totally freaking out about this!"

"Well I can't leave you alone there… I'll come up to Chicago on the first flight!" Damon finally said.

"What about your trip to Paris with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I can take her to Paris some other time. Blondie needs us with her" Damon answered and Stefan smiled. He should have expected… Sometimes Damon was even more protective of Caroline than he was.

Meanwhile, Elena pulled up to the hotel that Tyler was staying in and knocked on his door. He opened it and smiled at Elena.

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up" he chuckled. Elena put her hands on her hips.

"Well here I am. Are you going to let me in?" she asked and Tyler shook his head, amusedly, but let her in.

"We need to talk about what's going on. You're being unfair to Caroline" Elena said. Tyler sat down on the couch.

"_I'm_ being unfair to her? _Caroline_ is being unfair to me! She lies to me constantly and every time I confront her, it's like I'm the bad guy. I've told her _everything _about my life and I barely know anything about her" Tyler stated. Elena sat down next to him.

"Have you told her this?" Elena asked. Tyler glanced at her before shrugging.

"Not in those exact words but basically yes…"

"Look Ty. I know what Caroline did was wrong. She shouldn't have lied and she should have told you about Klaus-"

"Ugh don't! It's bad enough that he's like the love of her life… I don't want to hear his name" Tyler cried out.

"Shut up Tyler! You are the love of Caroline's life _not_ Klaus Mikaelson. He's her Hayley. Nothing more" Elena scolded. Tyler ignored her.

"She's probably going to see him in Russia and she's going to run into his arms. He'll pick her up and swing her around and next thing I know, I'm getting divorce papers…" Tyler moaned, causing Elena to slap him.

"TYLER LOCKWOOD! Get your head out of your ass! You're not losing Caroline!" she shouted. Tyler rubbed his cheek.

"Okay first of all, ow. And secondly, how do you know that? Are you going to spend the entire time watching her?" he asked scowling. Elena nodded.

"Yes. Exactly. I'll watch Caroline all the time and keep her away from Klaus. All he's going to do is mess with her head and make her second-guess that you're her soul mate. Don't worry about him! I'll keep her in line" Elena announced. Tyler sighed and shook his head.

"As much as I'd love that… I don't think you should do that. Caroline _needs_ to see him to find out if she simply needs closure or if she still loves him…" Tyler sighed. Elena scowls.

"How could you want that? Don't you love her? Don't you want her to come back to you?" Elena asks causing Tyler's head to shoot up.

"Of course I love her! But honestly, I can't live the rest of my life by her side, thinking that maybe I was just the second choice. Maybe she never loved me. Maybe _he's _the man of her dreams" Tyler retorted. Elena sighs.

"I'm not happy about this" she grumbles and Tyler lets out a harsh laugh.

"And you think I am?!"

The next morning, as Caroline was packing, she realized that some of her stuff was still at the hotel. _Shit_ she thought. She didn't want to face Tyler again but figured she had to. She tried calling him but he didn't pick up the phone.

"Stupid son-of-a-bitch. Acting like he's five years old" she muttered to herself as she drove over to Tyler's hotel. Alaric, who was sitting next to her, tried to stifle his laughter. She knocked on his door but there was no response.

"DAMMIT TYLER! I need my stuff! Open the stupid door!" she shouted, banging on the door. Slowly the door creaked open and Tyler's stoic face was the first thing she saw. He didn't say a word, just opened the door further.

"Thanks" she muttered quietly and walked into the bedroom to pick up her suitcase. Alaric stood in the doorway, glaring down Tyler who picked at something on his sweater.

"Are you just never going to talk to me again?" Caroline asked, when she returned to the living room. And yet, Tyler stayed silent. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Tyler, please! Please talk to me" she pleaded. He ran his hand over his face in defeat and started to head back to the bedroom.

"Tyler…" Caroline cried. He stopped in the doorway and turned slightly.

"Be careful in Russia. Stay safe" he said before shutting himself into the room. Tears flowed down her face as she tried to keep from falling apart again. Alaric lifted her suitcase with one arm and wrapped his other around Caroline.

"Come on sweetie. Let's head out" he said comfortingly. She leaned into Alaric and nodded, feeling pitiful. She was silent in the car ride. Elena met her at the door.

"Tyler called me" she answered Caroline's silent question. Caroline sighed.

"He told me to be safe. That has to count for something right?" she asked. Elena shrugged.

"Maybe. He's flying out to London tonight for his next movie" she told Caroline. Tyler would probably stay in the flat that Caroline owned there to avoid any media questions. Tyler had originally wanted her to sell the flat because he didn't understand why she needed one there but Caroline couldn't let go of the one thing that reminded her of Klaus. It was a few blocks away from Klaus's house and the Lockwoods only stayed there when they were in London.

Caroline nodded and walked inside. Elena started to close the door behind her when a hand shot out and stopped it.

"Whoa there!" he said and Elena spun around so quickly, she almost got dizzy.

"DAMON!" she cried out before flinging herself at her husband. He chuckled in amusement and wrapped his arms around her.

"If I had known you were going to be so happy to see me, I would have come by a lot earlier!" he teased as Elena peppered kisses all over his face.

"Can you blame me? It's been 3 months since I was in your arms!" she sighed. Damon's arms tightened around her.

"Never again babe. Never again" he whispered, kissing her. Stefan cleared his throat after Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and Damon's hands grasped her butt.

"Um not to be a party-pooper but you're like right in the middle of the door" he stated amusedly. Damon pulled away and walked over to Stefan.

"Little brother!" he grinned before giving him a hug.

"I missed you Damon!" Stefan said.

"I know. My face is just so incredible, it's hard not to miss" Damon smirked before glancing around the room, "Where's blondie?"

"In the back" Stefan said. Damon glanced at Elena.

"I'm just going to go talk to her and then we can catch up" he said with a wink. Elena gave him a pout, her eyes filled with lust and love.

"Hurry back and I'll make it worth your while" she said in a husky tone. Damon's eyes darkened and Stefan pretended to gag.

"Not in front of me please!" Stefan moaned, "I think I'm going to vomit!"

Damon headed to the back and found Caroline sitting on her bed, a pillow in her arms and her gaze seeing something that wasn't there.

"Hey blondie! I hear you've got boy-trouble" Damon grinned. Caroline's head shot up and a wide grin overtook her face.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, jumping up to hug him, "What are you doing here?"

"I took a day away from the hospital! I'm the boss so it's allowed. But enough about me, I hear you and Tyler are having problems" Damon replied, sitting down on the bed. Caroline sighed and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she retold the story for the third time.

"Well damn" Damon said surprised. Stefan had told him what happened but not in so many details.

"I know! And now I don't know what to do! I'm so scared to see Klaus. What if I still love him and what I feel for Tyler is just affection? What if he hates me? What if Tyler never takes me back?" Caroline asked. She couldn't ask these questions to Elena or Stefan because although she loved both of them, they were too close to Tyler to ask. Damon, on the other hand, was fair game.

"I guess you'll see when you get there, blondie" he answered her quietly, "Either way, I love you and Stefan and I will be here for you"

"Thanks Damon" Caroline sighed as she snuggled into Damon's side. Damon smiled.

"Besides, if it doesn't work out, you remember what I told you when you were 10?!"

"Never love any man more than your brothers. You'll always have them" Caroline recited with a smile, "If only it were that simple…"

**So I know that Damon and Caroline don't really like each other in TVD but I love Damon and I love Caroline so I made them love each other! How cute was the scene between them?! What did you think of the talk with Tyler and Elena? Is Tyler acting like an idiot or does he deserve to be angry?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Someone told me that I should do a chapter in Klaus's POV so you could tell how he felt and I thought about it but ultimately decided against this. An underlying theme of this story is the growth of Caroline and I want to make most of it in her POV. But not to fret my lovelies, you will definitely learn about how Klaus felt! Oh and guess what? KLAUS IS FINALLY IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Damon and Elena spent the rest of the day together while Caroline and Stefan discussed the trip to Russia. After her talk with Damon, Caroline was much more relaxed. Everything was going to be fine. She was going to see Klaus, find her closure and return to the states and Tyler. What could go wrong?

The next morning, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline's entire security team boarded onto Caroline's private jet. Damon dropped them off and caught another flight back to Virginia. Stefan took a nap while Elena and Caroline sipped on some champagne giggling and enjoying themselves. Elena had seen how upset Caroline had been the past few days and wanted to relax her before they landed and the paparazzi would be everywhere.

When they were about an hour away from landing, Bonnie took the girls to the back and they changed into more appropriate clothing. Normally Caroline flew in sweats and a tank top and didn't change until she got back to her hotel room but this time, the paparazzi, fans and the president of Russia would be waiting for her on the runway so she had to look camera ready. Bonnie curled Caroline's hair to perfection and she put on jeans, a red flowy top that showed a hint of cleavage, black high-heeled boots and a black leather jacket.

When the plane landed, Alaric stood beside Caroline, eyes sharp and mind clear.

"Do you want me to keep Klaus away from you if we see him?" he asked quietly. Elena's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the fact that he knew Klaus.

"Of course! We don't want Klaus anywhere near us!" Elena stated, her voice ringing with finality. Alaric glanced at Caroline and she shook her head weakly. She had no idea whether she wanted to see Klaus but she didn't need Alaric keeping him away. Alaric nodded and Stefan reached over and gripped her shoulder.

"Relax Care-bear. Everything will be fine!" he stated. The door opened and two of Caroline's security guards filed out, followed by Elena and Stefan, followed by Caroline with Alaric at her side and the line ended with two more of Caroline's security guards. She was surprised to see so much paparazzi on the runway but Caroline was a pro. She smiled widely and waved to the crowd that had gathered. They walked down the runway, Alaric keeping people away from Caroline until they reached Silas, the president of Russia.

"Good morning Miss Caroline. Welcome to Russia" Silas said. Caroline smiled.

"Thank you. It's an honor to be here for the Olympics!" Caroline answered. Silas was terrifying. She had been warned he would be but it was one thing hearing about him and another actually seeing him.

"I look forward to seeing you at dinner tonight. Please be careful inside. There are a few fans waiting to meet you" Silas said before he left.

"That guy was scary! I can't believe you have to eat dinner with him all alone!" Elena whispered and Caroline nodded in agreement. They entered the airport to find that apparently in Russia "a few" meant about a hundred fans. Normally Caroline would have liked to meet her fans but she was in a hurry so Alaric kept them away as they climbed into their limo.

Their hotel was one of the far nicer ones in Sochi and it was right next to the Olympic Village, which they would get a tour of the next day. Elena and Caroline would be sharing a room, as would Alaric and Stefan. Elena jumped onto her bed before turning to Caroline.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. Caroline looked at the itinerary.

"Hmmm… well it looks like the first thing is lunch with the Olympic athletes. We're going to meet all of them but we will be sitting with the ones that placed. Then there's an interview planned at the lunch and then I'll have dinner with Silas" Caroline stated and Elena nodded.

"So nothing really fun today…" she pouted. Caroline laughed.

"I'm sure you could go watch one of the events" but Elena shrugged. Alaric walked into the room.

"Since there's about an hour until lunch, I would suggest you all take a nap like Stefan to recharge" Alaric stated.

"Oh Alaric! You know that the hour is going to be spent getting ready!" Caroline laughed as Bonnie entered the room.

"Let's get started!" she exclaimed. Caroline changed into something a little more casual (a white sweater instead of a leather jacket) and Bonnie redid her hair and makeup.

"So… you think you'll see Klaus today?" Bonnie asked. Elena was surprised again but then she realized that because both Alaric and Bonnie were with Caroline since the beginning, they would have known about Klaus.

"Why does it matter?" Elena asked, eyebrow raised. Caroline sighed.

"Probably… all the athletes will be there" she replied. Elena turned to Caroline.

"You need to stay strong Care. Think about poor Tyler!" she exclaimed and Caroline scowled.

"I'm not going to go dive into his arms Elena!" she retorted and Elena shrugged.

"I'm just saying!" she warned, "Keep your guard up"

The three friends and Alaric walked into the dining cottage in the Olympic Village, Caroline sandwiched between Stefan and Elena. A low murmur moved through the athletes when they saw who was at the door. Caroline smiled and that was enough to make people jump up and rush over. She signed tons of autographs and took pictures with a lot of the athletes.

After about 15 minutes, Alaric herded the three to the buffet table to get lunch. They could always meet more athletes later. Caroline went first, followed by Stefan and then Elena. As she was getting food, Caroline realized her heart was pounding. She was terrified to see Klaus again and she knew it was going to happen soon. It was only a matter of time.

She glanced around and saw Klaus's family at a table. Her eyes roamed over Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. Oh she had missed them. Elijah glanced up and his eyes met Caroline's. A smile grew across his face and he said something to the others causing Kol and Rebekah to look her way. They stood up and headed over to her. Caroline, her food forgotten, stepped out of the line and towards them.

"Caroline! What a lovely surprise" Elijah said as he gave her a hug. Kol winked at her and hugged her too. Rebekah didn't move.

"It's nice to see you again. I've missed you all" Caroline stated sadly.

"Well you wouldn't have if you hadn't broken Nik's heart" Rebekah scoffed. Caroline looked at the floor.

"I- I know… I shouldn't have left him like that… I- I am a horrible person" Caroline whispered to the floor. If she had looked up, she would have seen surprise flash through Rebekah's eyes at her words. Rebekah stepped forward and hugged her.

"I missed you too you know. It wasn't the same without my shopping partner" she said quietly and Caroline blinked away tears. When she was with Klaus, she and Rebekah had been extremely close.

Caroline and the Mikaelson siblings were catching up a little while Stefan and Elena were still in the line when suddenly, the three siblings looked over her shoulder at someone. Caroline's mouth went dry. She could guess exactly who was behind her but she still turned slowly to see what they were looking at.

Caroline's breath hitched. Her mind hadn't done him justice: he was beautiful. She wanted to run her fingers through the curly blond locks crowning his head and she wanted to taste his plump lips. She could stare into his piercing blue eyes for hours. He wore a simple black Henley and jeans. His necklaces still hung around his neck and she almost blushed remembering the way she used to pull on them. She couldn't help but _still_ find him incredibly sexy and her heart started to beat louder in her chest.

Awe crossed his face for a second as though he couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him. Happiness was next. She felt him appraising her body, her face, her hair. His eyes wandered over her with a look of someone who had seen an angel. Klaus's eyes were bright with affection and his lips began to curve into a smile.

"Caroline Forbes," Klaus whispered in shock. His fingers twitched like he wanted to reach out and touch her. Their faces were inches apart. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but she couldn't remember what for the life of her.

"Klaus…" she murmured and Klaus flinched at the name because she hadn't called him _Klaus _in years. It was always _Nik_. His eyes darkened slightly but still stayed full of an emotion that Caroline didn't want to look deeply at yet.

"How have you been love?" he asked quietly causing Caroline to flinch slightly at the familiar term of endearment. She could hear his family leave to give them some privacy.

"I've been okay. How are you? You know… with your loss" Caroline responded. Klaus sighed heavily and Caroline wanted to comfort him. She knew how much the Olympics had meant to him. She reached out and touched his upper arm. He was warm to the touch and Caroline wanted nothing more than to lean forward into his arms. Klaus's muscles tensed for a second before they relaxed.

"I'm alright… It wasn't the outcome I wanted but there's always next time"

"I'm so sorry you didn't win" Caroline murmured, her fingers unconsciously tightening around his arm.

"I'm so sorry that I never stopped thinking of you" Klaus responded, his eyes filled with sadness. Caroline tried to look away from him but his piercing eyes kept her from doing so. Caroline's heart skipped a beat and then she belatedly realized that her hand was still on his arm. She brought her hand slowly down his arm and he lifted his arm up so when her hand reached his, their fingers lingered as she took her hand away.

"Caroline… Can I talk to you privately somewhere? I need to show you something" Klaus asked but oh! The way he said her name. Oh god. It was full of so much emotion. Awe, shock, sadness… and love… so full of love. She'd never heard anyone say her name with that much feeling before and with a start, Caroline realized she had missed it. The way he said her name with his lilting accent. It always made her feel like her name was magical.

"Klaus-" Caroline interrupted but before she could continue, she saw Elena and Stefan head her way, their expressions a mix of surprise and pity and suspicion, "Can I see you tonight? Like late tonight? I have stuff to do all day"

Klaus nodded. "Midnight? At the Olympic Village?"

"Yes" Caroline answered and Klaus nodded before walking away. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and Stefan and Elena reached her.

"What was that?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"We were just saying hi… I told him how sorry I was that he didn't win the half-pipe" Caroline responded. Technically that wasn't a lie.

"That looked like much more than that" Elena retorted.

"Calm down Elena. If Caroline says that's all that happened, then that's all that happened" Stefan stated, "Let's go sit down"

Klaus meanwhile had sat down at his table and his siblings looked at him. He didn't make eye contact but chose to stare down at his plate of food.

"Well?" Kol asked quietly. Klaus continued to stare at his plate.

"Nik?" Rebekah prodded. Klaus finally looked up at his worried siblings and when he spoke, his voice rang out across the table, leaving an echo in its wake.

"I am in so much trouble."

**Well? What did you think of their meeting? Was it everything you thought it would be? Was Rebekah right in how she acted? Was Klaus?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So first of all, someone asked about how the Mikaelson siblings knew about Caroline and Klaus when they were keeping their relationship a secret. They didn't know about them while they were dating but once Caroline left him, they find out. You'll get more details about that in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, it's time for the midnight meeting! Let me know what you think!**

Elena was still pretty suspicious about what happened between Caroline and Klaus but had to let it go because they were in public. The athletes at the table they were sitting at were very friendly and after they ate lunch, many more came over to talk to Caroline. Eventually however a camera crew came in to conduct the interview with Caroline. They had decided it would look the best if the interview was done in the dining cottage with the rest of the athletes.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Jenna reporting in from the Sochi Olympics! Here with me right now is Caroline mega superstar. Not only does she have the voice of an angel but she's sweet, down-to-earth and gorgeous! Caroline, how are you doing today?" Jenna, the news reporter began.

"Wow that was quite the introduction!" Caroline laughed. The interview went on for a while and Caroline answered all of the questions she could. They mostly stuck to her new album and how excited she was to perform at the Olympics. There were no questions about her relationship with Tyler because the Lockwoods had always refused to answer those questions, wanting to keep their private life private.

Elena and Stefan had moved out of the shot so it was just Caroline and Jenna. Elena was not happy.

"Have you noticed that after she answers any question, she looks at Klaus?" Elena grumbled. Stefan shrugged.

"Not really. I mean his table is behind the cameras so you know, maybe it just seems that way?" Stefan answered but Elena shook her head.

"No. She's definitely looking to him like she needs to make sure he agrees with her response" Elena replied and Stefan sighed.

"E-le-na. You're doing it again! You're looking far deeper into something than there actually is" Stefan warned but Elena ignored him.

"I need to talk to Klaus. He needs to know he should stay away from her" Elena stated and Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Elena. Stop. You're going to make this thing snowball! There are cameras everywhere! We need to worry about Caroline's image" Stefan said quickly. Elena shook his hand off of her.

"Well duh Stefan. I'm not going to walk over there and slap him! How old do you think I am? I have an image to protect too! I'm an actress!" Elena retorted. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah an actress who hasn't had a role in a year… Mooching off my brother" Stefan muttered under his breath, causing Elena to turn to him.

"Did you say something?" she asked, hand on her hip. Stefan shook his head.

"Not at all Elena. Go do what you have to but _please_ for the love of God be discreet" he begged.

"Of course I will" Elena smirked before heading over to the Mikaelson table. Kol looked up first.

"Well hello there sexy. Come to say hi to me?" he flirted. Elena shot him a dirty look.

"Please. I'm married and even if I wasn't, I'm not here to talk to you" she spat. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, who are you and what are you doing over here?" he asked. Elena was surprised they didn't know who she was but figured it was because they were British. Rebekah scoffed.

"She's Elena Gilbert" Rebekah said mockingly, "One of Caroline's little friends"

"I'm here to talk to him" Elena answered, pointing to Klaus. He had not looked away from Caroline this entire time so Elena moved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" she asked, waving her hand. Klaus jerked back in surprise and glanced up at Elena.

"Pardon?" he asked, blinking up at her. Elena sighed.

"I'm here to talk to you about Caroline. I want you to stay away from her. Do you understand? She's a married woman and she doesn't need you to make her all distracted. If you keep at it, all you're going to do is hurt her" Elena warned. Klaus sighed and looked at Caroline before looking back at Elena.

"If there's one thing I've never been able to, it's hurt Caroline" he muttered finally and Elena blinked in surprise.

"Um… okay. Good talk. Stay away from her" she finally said before walking back to Stefan.

"How'd it go?" Stefan asked. Elena blinked twice.

"Um… Good I guess?"

"Why do you sound shocked?" Stefan asked, "Of course he's a good guy. Caroline was into him"

"No no… that's not it… It's just… He's still in love with her…" Elena answered slowly. Stefan's eyes widened.

"Seriously? After two years?" he whispered and Elena nodded.

"It… He… What he said was just so… sweet" Elena finally said.

After the interview, Caroline met a few more athletes before leaving with Elena and Stefan. While Caroline got ready for her dinner with Silas, Elena and Stefan decided to go out. The dinner with Silas was kind of awkward. He was pretty intimidating and it was just Caroline, Silas, Alaric, Caroline's security and Silas's security.

It was almost 10 pm when Caroline returned to her room. Elena was sitting on her bed Skyping with Damon.

"Care! Come say hi!" she called out. Caroline smiled and walked over.

"Hi Damon!" she grinned. Damon smiled as well.

"Blondie! How's Russia?" he asked.

"It's going great so far! I met the athletes, had an interview with Jenna and ate dinner with Silas who by-the-way is TERRIFYING!" Caroline answered chuckling. Damon smirked.

"Well you had Alaric there so it couldn't have been so bad"

"Shut up Damon" Caroline said, sticking her tongue out, "I'll let you guys talk! Bye Damon!"

"Bye blondie" Damon replied. Caroline climbed onto her bed and picked up her phone. She still didn't have any calls… Tyler had not reached out to her yet. She sighed and debated calling him before dialing his number. 5 rings. Voicemail.

"Hey Tyler…. I know you don't want to talk to me but… I…. we landed in Russia and I just wanted to let you know…. We're all safe and sound… I- I'll see you when we get back" Caroline said in the voicemail. She lay back on her bed and waited. Waited for a call back. Waited for Elena to fall asleep. Waited for midnight.

Finally Elena exhausted from jet lag passed out and Caroline got up. She dressed quickly and glanced at the time. It was a little past midnight and she really hoped Klaus wouldn't think that she was ditching him. She walked out the door and ran into Alaric.

"Alaric… What are you doing out here?" she asked surprised. Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be going out?" he asked instead. Caroline sighed.

"I'm going to go meet Klaus… Please don't tell anyone this…" she answered quietly. Alaric shook his head.

"All I want is for you to be safe and happy. It's not my place to judge what you do sweetie. I think you already have plenty of people to do that" Alaric answered. Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Alaric. Are you going to be following me?" she asked. Alaric smiled.

"Nah. I'm just going to pretend that I never saw you" he said with a wink. Caroline smiled and kissed his cheek. Alaric had always liked Klaus. In fact, he was the only one of Caroline's boyfriends that Alaric liked. Klaus had completely understood why Alaric always followed them because all he wanted was to keep Caroline safe too and that placed him high in Alaric's books.

She ran out the door and to the Olympic Village. It was dead silent because by now, everyone had gone to their rooms and were probably in bed. She glanced around before she saw Klaus standing by the dining cottage.

"Klaus!" she called out. The man-in-question turned and shot her a warm smile. Caroline couldn't help it; she ran and threw herself at him. He caught her mid-air and spun her around slightly.

"Hello love" he said as he placed her back on the ground. Caroline smiled up at him and he was in awe. She was beautiful: a goddess in the moonlight. He wanted to feel the smooth, perfect skin of her face, and run his fingers through her lovely golden locks. Her green eyes sparkled and held his. His chest tightened, he was thrilled. Klaus's eyes wandered over her entire body. Her long legs caught his attention, and he had to pull his eyes away purposefully. Then he remembered where he was and that Caroline was no longer his and his heart sank.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Caroline asked. Klaus smiled slightly and turned towards the path.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm. Caroline took it and her touch sent tingles up and down his arm. They walked in silence for a few minutes; each savoring this stolen moment. They stopped and sat down on a bench at the base of a fountain.

"You didn't actually want to show me anything did you?" Caroline asked, shaking her head. Klaus sighed.

"I actually did want to show you something. It's just… It's been so long love" he said quietly, his eyes meeting her's. Caroline's eyes stung a little and she had to look away. She started to wring her hands.

"I'm so sorry I left you the way I did. I was acting childish and frightened and … it was no excuse" Caroline sighed. Klaus reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Caroline watched him confused. He opened it and pulled out a worn-out piece of paper. Caroline gasped. It was the note she left him. Silently, he handed it to her. It looked as though it was about to fall apart, deep creases in the paper from folding and unfolding it.

"I kept this with me at all times you know… I couldn't lose the last thing I had to remember you by…" Klaus stated quietly. Caroline's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh _Nik_" Caroline said sadly. Klaus's head shot up.

"_Don't_. Please" he groaned as though his name burned. Caroline started crying harder now and Klaus wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh sweetheart. No. Don't cry love. That's not why I brought you out here" he said. Caroline shook her head.

"I'm such an awful awful person! Why are you here with me?!" Caroline sobbed. Klaus hugged her tighter.

"I could never hate you, no matter how much it hurt" Klaus muttered, his hand rubbing small circles on her shoulder blade. Caroline looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Stop! You can't say things like that to me! I- You can't not hate me after all I did!" Caroline cried. Klaus ignored her question and started to play with her fingers.

"This should have been mine…" he murmured, touching her wedding ring. Caroline's lip trembled. "I would have given you the world if only you had asked. If only I hadn't pushed whatever was bothering you under the rug. If only I made you talk to me…. This could have been mine"

"Oh Nik…" Caroline murmured. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Feel his lips on her own. It had been so long but she could still remember the way they molded to her's just right. She leaned forward a little and Klaus placed his forehead against her's. She was just a breath away now and he knew if he leaned forward a little more, his lips would touch hers. And oh how he wanted to do it. She probably wouldn't stop him. But he didn't do it. He couldn't. She was married… He couldn't do that to her.

They sat there for a few minutes, staring at each other's eyes: neither one backing off.

"We should get you back to your room… You know before someone finds out you're gone" Klaus finally said. Caroline jerked at his voice. The darkness had somehow created a bubble around them, one where they were the only two people here. His voice suddenly reminded her where she was and what she was doing. She shot up.

"Yeah. Yeah we should" Caroline said nervously. Klaus smiled sadly.

"I'll walk you to your hotel… So I know you got back safely" he said, standing up. This time Caroline did not take his arm but walked with a safe distance between them. He was making her brain all foggy. _Tyler. I love Tyler_ she told herself. But looking at Klaus, she couldn't for the life of her remember if that was true. He stopped in front of her hotel; it wouldn't be proper for him to walk her to her room.

"It was really nice to see you again" Caroline told him, trying to sound like this was the last time she'd talk to him here. Klaus's smile widened. He knew what she was doing.

"Good night love. Sleep well" he said, his voice low and rumbly. Caroline felt tingles in her lower abdomen. Before she could talk herself out of it, Caroline leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. His stubble scratched her lips and it felt so good that she almost moaned out loud. Using every last bit of strength she had, Caroline pulled away. Klaus's eyes were wide with surprise before they warmed.

"Night Klaus" she said quickly, before turning on her heel and walking away. If she had looked back, she would have seen a wide grin grow on Klaus's face.

**What did you think of Elena and Klaus's talk?! And the midnight meeting? Was it everything you hoped for? Should they have kissed? Should Caroline have even gone to the meeting? Isn't it sweet that Klaus can't be mad at her because he loves her so much?!**


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline returned to her room and climbed into bed quietly. She lay there for a few seconds before she started to panic. _Holy shit_ Caroline thought. She had practically kissed Klaus tonight. She was married and she had spent two hours with another man at midnight. Holy shit. She was freaking out, tears running down her face silently. She wished she could talk to someone about what happened but knew she couldn't. Eventually Caroline fell asleep amidst her panic attack.

The next morning she woke up to Elena jumping on her bed.

"Care! Care! Wake up!"

"What Elena?" Caroline moaned, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's like almost eleven Care! You need to get up! Stefan and I are going to get lunch" Elena stated. Caroline shot up.

"Shit! Eleven already?! I have so much to do!" she screeched, running to the shower. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"You went to bed earlier than I did. How are you still sleeping?" she asked. Caroline laughed weakly.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought… You go ahead to lunch and I'll meet you!" Caroline told Elena. Elena eyed Caroline but shrugged.

"Alright. See you later!" she stated before skipping out the door. Caroline quickly jumped into the shower. She hadn't slept in this late since that time Klaus and her had that date at the Tower of London… _NO! No thinking of Klaus_ Caroline scolded herself. She was in a hurry. After lunch, she needed to get ready for her concert and do a sound check. Then she had a fan meet and greet before dinner. Then she had the after party to go to.

Caroline got dressed and headed to the dining cottage when she ran into someone unexpected.

"Rebekah!" Caroline greeted in surprise. Rebekah smiled slightly.

"Caroline. I'm glad I ran into you… Can we get lunch together? I want to talk to you" Rebekah asked. Caroline glanced over at Stefan and Elena who were watching her with surprise and suspicion respectively.

"Um. Sure" she finally answered. They grabbed lunch and sat down at a table.

"So where are your brothers?" Caroline asked looking around the room. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Do you care about Elijah and Kol? Or are you just asking after Nik?" she asked. Caroline blushed a little.

"No no. Just wondered why you wanted to eat with me. I didn't think you wanted to spend any time with me…" Caroline answered quietly.

"I don't. I refuse to get attached to you again when I know very well that you aren't going to be in our lives for long. You're married and the way you've been going on is just going to hurt Nik again" Rebekah stated.

"I- I um don't understand what you mean" Caroline replied, stuttering. Did Rebekah know what happened last night?

"Please don't play dumb. I don't know what you did yesterday but Nik is different. I haven't seen him this happy since before you left. Leave him alone Caroline. You're going to break his heart again" Rebekah warned. Caroline blushed.

"I- I didn't mean it to happen…. It just did" Caroline whispered.

"Please Caroline! Think of Nik! You broke his heart in half when you left!" Rebekah pleaded.

_Flashback: London 2010 (The morning after Caroline left)_

_The first that Klaus realized as she woke up was that the bed was empty. He rolled over and called out for Caroline._

"_Come back to bed love" he moaned into his pillow thinking that maybe Caroline was showering. When he heard no response, he sat up and glanced around the room and called out her name again before heading downstairs._

"_Love? You down here?" he called checking the kitchen and the living room. She was nowhere to be found and Klaus's heart started pounding faster._

"_Caroline? This isn't funny. Where are you love?" he asked nervously. Klaus ran back up to his room and checked the bathroom when he noticed that none of Caroline's stuff was there._

"_NO" he whispered in shock before going back to the bedroom. It was then that he noticed a note on the nightstand. He walked over to it and picked it up, reading it quickly._

"_NO" he cried out. He read it again to make sure he hadn't read it incorrectly before running to the garage. Her car was gone._

"_No no no!" he moaned, jumping into his car and driving to Alaric's house._

"_ALARIC! OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted, pounding on the door. There was no response. He grabbed the spare key from under the doormat and ran inside to find it empty too._

"_NOOOOOOO" he screamed, falling to his knees._

"_Have any of you guys seen Klaus lately?" Klaus's coach Marcel asked as he walked into the Mikaelson mansion._

"_Not recently. Why?" Elijah answered from the couch with his girlfriend Katherine. Marcel frowned._

"_Klaus hasn't shown up to practice for the last two days. I'm a little worried. He never misses a practice" Marcel answered. Rebekah sat up._

"_You know, he hasn't called me in two days either…" Rebekah stated. Kol shrugged._

"_You're probably all just freaking out for no reason. Maybe he got drunk and is passed out in his house" Kol added his two cents. Rebekah rolled her eyes._

"_They're looking for Klaus not you" Katherine retorted. Rebekah glared at her._

"_Elijah, could you keep your whore's mouth shut? This is family business" she stated and Katherine glared at her._

"_Who are _you_ calling a whore, bloodsucker?!" she scowled. Elijah sighed and rubbed his hand over his face._

"_Can both of you cut it out? Katherine's not a whore and Rebekah is not a bloodsucker. Let's just all try to get alone for once!" Elijah moaned. Rebekah shot Katherine a dirty look._

"_Why couldn't you date someone like Caroline? That girl Sophie was so sweet and you had to pick Katherine. Ugh" Rebekah grumbled._

"_Um well if you guys haven't seen him, I'm going to head over to Klaus's flat" Marcel finally interrupted. He was not here to get into Mikaelson family drama. Rebekah stood up._

"_I'll go with you. I'm starting to get worried too" Rebekah stated. They drove over to Klaus's flat in silence._

"_Nik?!" Rebekah called out as she walked into the flat. There was no response._

"_You check upstairs and I'll check down here" Marcel announced and Rebekah nodded. She headed upstairs and didn't find him in his bedroom or bathroom. She was about to leave when she saw something out the corner of her eye. Turning in that direction, she found it was Klaus, sitting on the edge of the balcony with his legs over the edge._

"_Marcel! He's up on the balcony!" she called down the stairs before walking onto the balcony._

"_Nik! What on Earth are you doing up here? You had us all worried!" she scolded walking onto the balcony. Klaus didn't seem like he heard her._

"_Nik?" she repeated, touching him on his shoulder. Klaus spun around so quickly that he almost knocked her over. When he saw it was Rebekah, his shoulders slumped._

"_Nik? Have you been crying?" Rebekah whispered, seeing the tears stains on his cheeks._

"_She left Bekah. She left me" Klaus stated hoarsely. His voice sounded like he hadn't spoken in a few days. Rebekah was frightened now. She sat down next to him._

"_Who left you Nik?" she asked worriedly. Klaus looked back towards the city. He silently passed her a note that was covered in tears. She read over it quickly and gasped._

"_Caroline? She loved you? When were you guys a thing?!" she asked shocked. Klaus didn't say anything. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Marcel._

"_Dude! The hell are you doing up here? You skipped two practices!" Marcel scolded but one look at the siblings made him pause in his speech. He raised an eyebrow at Rebekah who silently gave him the note. She turned back to Klaus and wrapped her arms around him. He was burning up._

"_Don't worry Nik. You'll be okay" she whispered. Marcel gasped somewhere behind her but all her focus was on her favorite brother. He was hurting._

_End Flashback_

"He was on that balcony for two days Caroline! Two days! He caught a cold and was sick for another two days. He finally got better and the first thing he wanted to do was fly to Virginia and find you but we convinced him not to. We told him that he should focus on his training and convinced him that you would come back because you loved him. After that he became so… so different. Colder. Much more closed off. His fire died and he threw himself into his training.

Then we heard about you dating and getting engaged to Tyler. We thought he was going to go back to that day you left but he stayed strong. He refused to believe that you found happiness without him. Then you got married and he finally snapped. He went on a three-day drinking binge and ended up crashing his Lamborghini. He tried dating after that and the media started calling him a playboy but we all knew he was just trying to find you in every girl he dated. When we found out that you were coming to Russia, it was during his half-pipe run. I tried to hide the article from him but he noticed we were acting strange and took the article from me between his qualifying and final run and read it. He was completely shaken and that was why he wiped out in his final run. And now he's glowing from happiness and I'm just worried that when you leave this time, he will not be able to survive" Rebekah told Caroline who had been sobbing throughout her entire story. Caroline hadn't known how bad Klaus had been. He had acted fine but Caroline now realized that he was just faking it. Her heart broke for him.

"I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know" she cried. Rebekah sighed.

"I didn't tell you this to hurt you Caroline. We used to be so close. I just… I just want to protect my brother. I love him more than anything and I can't watch him spiral again" Rebekah stated sadly. Caroline shot up from her chair.

"I- I have to go" she cried out before running from the room. Klaus. She _had_ to find him. She had to talk to him. Apologize. Scream at him. Anything.

Rebekah watched Caroline run from the room, Alaric running after her. It might have been funny under normal circumstances to see a 200 pound man in a suit run after the 25 year old if it weren't for the reason why.

"What did you say to her?!" a voice asked angrily from her side. Rebekah turned to see Elena glaring at her.

"That's none of your business" Rebekah retorted. She was about to say more when she saw who was behind Elena.

"Stef" Rebekah whispered in surprise. Stefan smiled back at her.

"Bekah" he greeted warmly. Elena glanced between the two in shock.

"You two know each other?" she exclaimed. Rebekah laughed harshly.

"Of course we do. We dated for 6 months" she stated sadly before standing up, "Well as much fun as this has been, I'm going to go find my brothers"

"Bekah!" Stefan called after her but she continued to walk, "Please wait!" he whispered.

"You dated that ice queen?!" Elena asked in shock. Stefan glared at her.

"Don't say anything about her!" he snapped at her. Elena's eyes widened.

"Stefan?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Elena… It's just… Rebekah always made me do crazy things" Stefan sighed sadly.

"Why do both of my best friends have so much drama in their lives?" Elena asked, shaking her head.

**Don't you just want to cry for Klaus? Caroline knew she hurt him but she didn't know how much! What do you think she'll do now that she knows? Also what happened with Rebekah and Stefan? Was it a bad break-up?**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline couldn't think straight as she ran out the door of the dining cottage, almost knocking several people over. She needed to find Klaus. She had to talk to him. She heard Alaric following her but she ignored him.

Klaus's hotel came up on the right and Caroline ran in. He was hanging out in the lobby talking to a few snowboarders when he saw Caroline, tears running down her face.

"Caroline!" he called out worriedly, walking away from the others and met her halfway. Caroline, tears running down her face, started shoving him.

"Why don't you hate me?! Why?" she sobbed, hitting him with her fists. Klaus just stared at her in shock.

"Caroline! What are you talking about love?" he asked confusedly, glancing around the room at everyone staring at them in surprise.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why don't you hate me?" she screamed, crying into his chest. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and led her out of the lobby into a hallway.

"Caroline, love. What are you going on about? Why would I hate you?" he asked. Caroline shook her head against him and shuddered.

"Don't lie to me Nik! I talked to Rebekah and she told me everything. How can you still look at me when I broke your heart like I did?" Caroline asked. Klaus sighed.

"I didn't want you to find out… Caroline, I could never hate you. I tried so hard after what happened but I just couldn't" Klaus told her, trying to comfort her but all his words did was make her cry harder.

"I don't know how you can do that. _I_ hate me right now" Caroline moaned.

"No Caroline. You did what you thought was right. It was my fault. I should have talked to you. I should have gone public. Gave you a ring. Met your parents. It wasn't fair of me to take everything from you" Klaus responded but Caroline shook her head.

"No Nik. If anyone is innocent here, it's you! _I_ shouldn't have run! _I_ should have stayed the night. _I_ should have told you what I wanted. I didn't want all that. I just wanted to know that you loved me. I just wanted you to meet my mother and talk to my friends. I didn't care about a big ceremony or going public or wearing a ring. I just wanted to be confident that I was yours and you were mine" Caroline cried. Klaus tightened his arms around her.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" he whispered sadly, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I was afraid and insecure. I wanted to come back so many times for the first two months but I was afraid that you would hate me. That you would laugh in my face and tell me to get lost. And then everything was just simpler with Tyler. He didn't know anything and being with him was safe. Not intense and all consuming like with you…" Caroline answered sadly before laughing wryly, "You know, if you had come to me in those first two months, I would have thrown myself at you. I would have come with you no matter what. Drop everything just to be with you"

"And _I_ should have come to you. But I let my family convince me that I should wait for you to come. I thought about it so many times but I was also afraid. Afraid of getting rejected to my face. You had already left me once. What was to stop you from leaving me again? I couldn't imagine the pain of watching you walk away from me" Klaus responded. Caroline laughed weakly.

"We're such a mess aren't we?" she asked and Klaus laughed.

"Yes love. We are a pair" he responded. Caroline placed her head on his shoulder and he hummed into her hair. They stood there for a few minutes reveling in each other's closeness when suddenly Caroline gasped.

"Oh no!" she cried out, pulling away from Klaus.

"What? What is it?" he asked worriedly. Caroline shook her head.

"Oh god! I just ran in here screaming and crying! The cameras! The people! This is going to go public!" she exclaimed.

"It might not! I did pull you out of the room before anything happened" Klaus told her, trying to be comforting but Caroline shook her head.

"I know you know better Klaus… This is going to be all over the Internet" Caroline sighed. Klaus smiled wryly.

"Back to Klaus I see.." he said under his breath.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" Caroline asked.

"Just that maybe you should call your publicist and warn her. And possibly the man who gave you this" Klaus replied, touching her wedding ring when he talked about Tyler. Caroline jerked slightly when she remembered Tyler.

"I… I should go" she finally said, backing away from him. Klaus smiled sadly.

"I'll see you at the concert then love" he answered and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Crap! The concert! I'm so late!" she exclaimed, turning and running towards her hotel. Before she left she turned back and found that Klaus had already disappeared.

"Bye Nik…" she murmured to herself before going to find Stefan and Elena. They were sitting in her bedroom, both in different worlds.

"Hey guys…" she muttered nervously. They had seen her freak out with Rebekah and run so they must have known what was happening…

"Caroline! Oh geez! We were so worried!" Stefan exclaimed. Elena looked up.

"Where the hell were you? You're an hour late! We need to get ready and do the sound check!" Elena exclaimed.

"I know! I know" Caroline responded. Bonnie came out of the bathroom and sighed in relief when she saw Caroline.

"Finally! Come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing Caroline and pulling her into the bathroom.

"I'm proud of you for not bombarding Caroline with questions" Stefan told Elena who sighed.

"I wanted to but there's a time and a place for everything" she stated before eying Stefan, "You on the other hand. Tell me about Rebekah"

Stefan blushed. "It's nothing" he answered. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan Salvatore! That thing I just witnessed with Rebekah was not nothing!" she exclaimed. He sighed.

"Can we not get into this right now? I need to go get ready" he answered before getting up and leaving the room.

"It only takes you like ten minutes to get ready! STEFAN!" Elena called out behind him before pouting, "Why does everyone keep secrets from me?"

Stefan had lied. He wasn't going to get ready; he was going to look for Rebekah. When they had dated a year back, he hadn't known that she was Klaus's younger sister… Although he didn't know who Klaus was to Caroline at the time either so it wouldn't have mattered. He didn't exactly know where she was staying but he figured that he'd walk around the Olympic village and hoped that he would find her.

Rebekah… Gorgeous passionate wild Rebekah. He had met her by accident when he was studying at Oxford University where was getting his law degree. He had decided to visit London for a day and had literally run into Rebekah in the street, knocking her into a puddle. She had been _so_ angry that he had ruined her designer shoes and had dressed him down in public before walking off into a coffee shop. He was stunned and had followed after Rebekah to apologize to her. She had smiled at him with this mysterious smile, and he knew he was done for. He asked her out and the rest as they say was history.

She would visit him at Oxford and take him to the best restaurants and clubs and stores. She brought out his crazier side and he relaxed her's. They dated for six months but then he had to leave. He had finished law school and needed to return to the states. She had told him that she loved him and asked him to stay in England but he didn't know how he felt and didn't want to make a perfect girl like Rebekah wait so they parted ways. It was only until he was in the states again that he realized how much he missed her and that he may have been in love. He had decided to hold off on joining a firm and had decided to travel around with Caroline on her tour to figure out how he felt.

Now she was back and they met each other again. Was it fate that brought them together? Possibly. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Stefan walked around the Olympic village a few times, feeling dumber every time he did. After looking at his watch, he realized that there was only an hour until Caroline's sound check so he decided to head back when he ran into the person he was looking for, literally.

"Ah shit!" Rebekah cried out as she fell down. Stefan tried to control it but he couldn't. He burst into laughter.

"We need to stop meeting like this!" he laughed, helping her up. Rebekah smiled.

"Why do you hate my shoes?" she asked shaking her head.

"I was just looking for you" Stefan told her. Rebekah tilted her head.

"Why?" she asked confusedly, "Don't you have something more important to do?"

"I um wanted to talk to you… It's been such a long time since we last saw each other" Stefan replied nervously. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Look Stefan. How about we skip the _let's catch up_ session. I'm fine. You're fine. I'd rather not" Rebekah told him, turning to walk away. Stefan grabbed her arm but she tried to pull away.

"I missed you" he whispered. Rebekah froze.

"What?" she exclaimed. Stefan blushed a little.

"I've been thinking a lot about you since we broke up. I can't stop missing you" he told her. Rebekah sighed.

"I miss you too Stefan but you know why we broke up. You live in America, I live in London. It wouldn't work" she told him. Stefan shook his head.

"That's not the reason we broke up and you know it!" he replied.

"Stefan. I can't do this again. I love you but you don't love me! And besides, I can't make you leave your life behind. I know you're best friends with Caroline and your brother lives in the states. I can't uproot you and _I_ can't leave my family. Nik needs me. My whole family needs me" Rebekah told him. Stefan nudged the ground with his toe.

"I think I love you" he muttered.

"You think? That doesn't sound very confident to me" she replied. Stefan ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Bekah but I really don't know. I've never been in love so I don't really know what it feels like. And I can't ask anyone. Caroline may be in love with two men. Damon would laugh and Elena would be too nosy" Stefan stated sadly. Rebekah smiled at him.

"Oh Stef…. I would thrilled if you were in love me but it sounds like you have a lot to think about yet… If you figure it out, you know where to find me" Rebekah told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He wanted to stop her from walking away but he didn't know whether that would be helpful. Rebekah was right. He needed to figure out his feelings before he went to her. She was worth it.

**Well? What did you think? Did Caroline react in the right way even though this story is now probably going to go public? What about Rebekah and Stefan? Isn't it sweet that Stefan after seeing everything Caroline is going through really wants to think out his feelings before he acts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So you guys are going to LOVE this chapter! It's really long and it contains a lot! Hold on tight!**

Stefan headed back to his room and quickly changed before heading over to Caroline and Elena's room.

"There you are Stefan! We're ready to head out" Caroline said. She was all decked out in her concert outfit and over-the-top makeup. She always did it like that so she would look good on stage and under the spotlights.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" Stefan grinned in response. Caroline and Elena each took an arm and headed to the concert arena.

"So you excited?! Russia! The Sochi Olympics!" Elena asked excitedly. Caroline grinned and nodded.

"So beyond excited but I'm always excited before a performance!" Caroline responded. Caroline picked up her set list that Silas picked and scanned it before stopping on Wrecking Ball. Well crap… This was going to be awkward… Klaus was going to be here and she would have to sing her most emotional song to him. At least Peacock wasn't on the set list. Klaus's reaction to _that_ song would be one to record.

"So what did you two do all day?" Caroline asked as she set up her mic.

"Oh this and that. We got a tour of the Olympic Village before lunch and then watched a couple of events in the afternoon until we got ready" Elena answered, texting on her phone.

"It was pretty cool seeing the village. It's too bad you slept in Care" Stefan added. Caroline smiled. Klaus had already shown her around the village the night before so it was a good thing that Caroline skipped that part.

They did a sound check before the concert started and soon enough the crowd started pouring in. Most of the audience was going to be Russian fans but the front of the arena would be blocked off for Olympic athletes. There would be a make-up touch-up followed by a meet and greet after the concert. Then she would go through another outfit change and end the night with the concert after party.

The first half of the concert went without a hitch. Caroline was ironically most comfortable on stage. She strutted across the stage singing her heart out. It wasn't until the near end of the concert when problems arose. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elena and Stefan whispering to each other. Elena was pointing at her phone and looked really annoyed.

Caroline tried to ignore them. She had two more songs to go and had to keep her head in the game. Up next was Wrecking Ball and she had to hit that one out of the park. The lights dimmed on stage and the audience lights turned up a little. She always felt that doing this during the song made the concert feel more intimate.

As the song progressed, the lights changed and she saw Klaus in the crowd. He was standing near the front with his brothers and looked a bit stunned. He had never been to one of her concerts before and was blown away with how amazing she was. As Caroline got to the chorus, she could not look away from Klaus. She wasn't sure if he could see her staring at him but she couldn't help it. Singing this song and seeing him, it made her heart break. She finally looked away but not without a lot of effort. When she looked back at him at the end, his face showed surprise and hurt. He obviously had just realized whom this particular song was about.

Caroline sang her final song, one much more upbeat than the one she had just sung, and ended the concert on a high note. She thanked her fans and climbed off stage to be greeted by Stefan and Elena.

"Congrats Care! That was awesome!" Stefan grinned, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Stef!" Caroline answered with a smile before heading over to Bonnie to get her makeup reapplied for the meet and greet. Elena followed her and gave Caroline an icy look.

"What happened between you and Klaus?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"W-what?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Caroline. Let's not do this again. What happened between you and Klaus? I got a TMZ alert about you being in the news with Klaus" Elena stated.

"Nothing happened!" Caroline exclaimed. Elena pursed her lips. "Honestly! I had lunch with Rebekah and she pointed some things out. I was really upset and I confronted Klaus about them. That's all!"

"That's not what the alert said. Here let me enlighten you. _In other news, pop superstar Caroline was spotted passionately embracing 2-time Olympic snowboarder Klaus Mikaelson in Sochi! More to come._ Tell me that's nothing!" Elena exclaimed. Caroline sighed.

"He was right…" she muttered. Elena glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? How could you do this to poor Tyler?" Elena shouted. Caroline bit her lip and looked away.

"Elena… Maybe this should wait. Caroline has fans out there waiting" Stefan stated cautiously. Elena rolled her eyes.

"It's always one excuse after the other. Jesus Caroline. Could you be any more of a slut?! Are Klaus and Tyler the only men in your life? You sure I don't have to watch you around Damon too?" Elena spat. Caroline gasped and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Elena! You- you don't mean that! You can't think that!" Caroline whispered. Elena glared at her.

"Right now, I don't know what to believe" she retorted.

"You need to go" Alaric growled as he grabbed Elena's arm, "She's got a ton on her plate right now and you're not helping"

"Fine. I'll leave but we're discussing this later. Oh and you might want to call your husband. You know, to let him know this is going to appear all over the media in a few days" Elena warned as she let Alaric take her out of the room.

"Do you think I'm a slut Stef?" Caroline whispered.

"Oh Care! Of course not! You're just confused. It's normal, you're only human" Stefan stated as he hugged Caroline.

"You too. Come on out. Miss Bennett needs to get Caroline ready" Alaric announced to Stefan as he walked back into the room.

"See you in a few Care-bear" Stefan told her as he left as well. Bonnie quickly toned down Caroline's makeup and Caroline cleared her head. The fans had to see her smiling and happy.

The meet and greet went great. Caroline loved getting to known her fans and take pictures with them. Dinner flew by as well although Elena was still being cold to her. It made sense after all. She was Tyler's friend first-and-foremost and Caroline knew that if she ever left Tyler, she would probably lose Elena too.

After dinner, Caroline began to get ready for the after party. She put on a tight black dress and had her hair curled to perfection and had a smoky eye done. Normally she and Elena would have been giggling and drinking champagne but Elena had opted to change in Stefan's room for the night. Caroline picked up her phone and glanced at her contact list, her thumb hovering over a name. Just as she was about to press dial, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey" Caroline greeted. The man on the other side of the door was stunned. His gaze started at Caroline's stilettos and traveled up her long legs to her sinfully tight dress. He took in the hint of cleavage that was poking out of the top and her perfect curls. His gaze finally met her gorgeous blue-green eyes and though it was not audible, Caroline certainly took his breath away.

"You look… beyond stunning love. Everyone else will be a shadow to your light"

Caroline blushed a little. "Thanks Klaus and you look amazing too" she told him. And he did. Clad in all black, Klaus looked extremely hot. His collared shirt and dress pants fit him perfectly and you could tell how much he worked out. _Admit it!_ her inner voice crowed _He looks to die for! _But his gaze was what made butterflies flutter in her stomach. He was looking at her like he had seen an angel and the clouds had parted.

"What are you doing here? After that TMZ report, I figured we should stay away from each other" Caroline asked. Klaus rubbed his neck.

"Actually I spoke with my publicist and Sophie told me that our best course of action is to act like close friends in the public. They already know we are" Klaus told her. Caroline bit her lip.

"That makes sense" she answered after thinking about it, "Crap! I haven't even talked to Vicki yet"

"It's alright love. You'll talk to her eventually" Klaus stated, crossing his arms. His biceps bulged and her attention was swiftly moved to his muscles.

"Couldn't save the flirting until later could you?" Elena snarked as she and Stefan exited Stefan's room. What they saw when they left their room was Caroline leaning against the doorframe eying Klaus up like a steak dinner and Klaus standing in front of her, arms crossed, biceps bulging and a smile on his face.

"We were just talking. Klaus talked to his publicist and we decided the best course of action for damage control was to continue to be friends in public" Caroline retorted, rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like a good plan" Stefan stated.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't acted like an idiot in the first place" Elena muttered to herself. Klaus glanced between the three before clearing his throat.

"I'm just going to head out then. I'll see you all at the party"

"Are any of your siblings going?" Caroline asked, turning her attention to Klaus again.

"I think Kol is. You know how much he likes to party. Elijah is probably going to Skype with Katherine" Klaus responded. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Elijah is _still_ with Katherine? I didn't think that would last… Although I guess they do balance each other out" Caroline mused. Klaus shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We _still_ can't stand her. Honestly what Elijah sees in her" Klaus shakes his head.

"Rebekah's not going?" Stefan interrupts causing Klaus to glance over at Stefan.

"Not that I know of" he states confusedly before rubbing the back of his neck, "Um it's nice to see you again Stefan"

"Likewise" Stefan answers just as awkwardly. Elena sighs.

"Now that we've all caught up…. Can we get going? I need a lot of alcohol after all this"

"Right well I'll see you later then" Klaus repeated, giving Caroline one last smoldering look before walking away. Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Let's just go" Elena grumbled stomping away. Stefan held his arm out for Caroline who took it with a smile.

"Did you know that you look at Klaus like he's hung the moon" Stefan asked amusedly. Caroline gasped.

"I do not!"

"Yeah Care… you actually do" Stefan responded, "That's something to think about"

"I'm just worried Stef… What if I do still have feelings for Klaus? I don't want to lead either of them on"

"Just follow your heart Care. It will never steer you wrong" Stefan advised.

Since it was Caroline's party, she needed to arrive fashionably late and make an entrance. And an entrance they made. Elena and Caroline were on either side of Stefan, Elena a vision in red and Caroline in black, with Alaric bringing up the rear. They appeared on the top of the staircase that led down to the party, gathering attention from all. Cameras flashed and people started whispering. The three took it all in with smiles across their faces.

The party of three split up once they reached the end of the stairs, Elena and Stefan heading to the bar and Caroline heading off to do her rounds. She greeted those she knew and was introduced to those she did not. By this point in her life, she was very adept at reading body language. She could tell those who she knew were being friendly from those who were being fake.

Eventually Caroline found her herself at the bar and ordering a drink. Now that the formalities had been gotten out of the way, she could have some fun.

"Having fun sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he walked over. Caroline smiled.

"You know it" she smirked before tilting her head at the seat beside her. "Join me?"

"Of course" Klaus responded, sitting beside her.

"So where's the rest of the family?" Caroline asked, sipping her drink.

"You know Kol" he said pointing at the dance floor where the man-in-question was currently dancing among three or four highly attractive women, and appeared to be having the time of his life.

"And Rebekah?" Caroline asked. Klaus shrugged.

"She decided not to come for some odd reason. She had a dress picked out and everything" he stated. They made small talk and bantered for a while until the drinks arrived. As they both reached for their glasses, they made eye contact. Their fingers brushed against each other and that slight contact made Caroline's skin burn as her thoughts ran rampant.

"Care for a dance love?" Klaus asked huskily, aiming an intense look in her direction. Caroline couldn't find any words, so she simply stood up and they headed onto the dance floor. They faced each other, a few inches away. Klaus smiled, shaking his head as Caroline started dancing to the loud music and he realized this might be his only chance to dance with the goddess in front of him. He pulled her closer and Caroline felt a rush of heat spread all over her body. She looked up at him; her eyes narrowed but didn't pull away. Her hands slid down his chest, one of his legs making its way between hers. They began to sway back and forth, both completely enjoying the moment. As the song came to an end, Caroline pulled away.

"Sorry Klaus but we should stick to one dance… We have to pretend to be friends" she stated quietly and Klaus nodded.

"Of course love. But will you save another dance for me?" he asked and Caroline smiled.

"We'll see" she flirted before walking away. Stefan was sitting at the bar looking down. He hadn't seen Rebekah anywhere but was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone sitting down next to him.

"Care! How are you enjoying the party?" he asked grinning. Caroline grinned.

"It's awesome! Now how about we do some shots?!" she smirked. Stefan winked back.

"High school all over again!" he responded before doing just that. They took several shots and Caroline started to move from sober to slightly tipsy.

"Where's Lena? She should be here with us!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"She's over at our table nursing some whiskey!" Stefan answered. Caroline pouted.

"I wanna dance again! Come dance with me Stefan!" she stated and dragged Stefan with her. They danced together for a while before a couple of other guests joined them including Klaus. Caroline found herself dancing with Klaus again.

"Guess I got that dance after all love" Klaus whispered, his breath hot on her ear. She stifled a moan and pressed her lips together.

"Well then, show me that you've still got it" Caroline responded and Klaus's grip against her lower back tightened.

"I've got moves you've never seen" Klaus smirked causing Caroline to move closer, winding her hands around his neck. She met his dark eyes with her own and started moving with him. His hands gripped her hips as he spun her around, her back molding onto his chiseled chest and his hands wound around her waist.

"Nik" Caroline gasped but as soon as she felt his lips on her neck, all of her protesting words got caught in her throat and she gripped his hands, pushing back into him. They began moving slowly against each other, one of his hands sliding lower on her back.

"Ahem" a voice cleared from behind them. They pulled apart and turned to look at Alaric who had an amused look on his face.

"You've been pissing someone off" Alaric warned and Caroline turned slightly to see Elena glaring at them.

"Has she been doing that all night?" Caroline exclaimed. Alaric nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. She looks like her puppy has been kicked and if anyone looks too closely then they're going to notice that something's up. It's your after party and you're all supposed to be playing nice" Alaric stated. Caroline sighed.

"Should I talk to her?" she asked but Alaric shook his head.

"No you stay and have fun. You need some happiness right now. I'll talk to her" Alaric answered before he walked over to Elena. Caroline sighed.

"I need another drink" she stated and Klaus nodded, following her.

"Alaric. What are you doing over here?" Elena asked grouchily. Alaric crossed his arms.

"You're acting like a five year old who got spanked. I need you to get it together. There are cameras everywhere and they can't see you sitting over here like this. Caroline and Klaus and their publicists decided the best course of action with the media is being friends and Stefan is playing along but you're not" Alaric stated. Elena sighed.

"I can't do that. I can't watch her all over Klaus Mikaelson and not be pissed. She's married!" Elena spat.

"Then get out. I mean it. Either you suck it up and pretend everything's fine or you leave. If you refuse both, I'll throw you out again" Alaric growled. Elena flinched at his glare. Alaric was terrifying when he was in bodyguard-mode.

"Fine. I'm leaving. I can't do this" Elena retorted, standing up and heading out. Meanwhile Stefan had made his way back to the bar where Caroline and Klaus were taking shots.

"You better have saved some for me!" he grinned and Caroline pushed a few towards him. The amount of alcohol Caroline was consuming was lowering her inhibitions even more than before and she knew she had to get away from Klaus before she did something she regretted.

So as the night progressed, Caroline danced with a lot of different people: with and without Stefan. Tyler usually never had a problem with this when they went to parties together so she figured it was fine image-wise to do so now as well. Around 1 in the morning, Stefan decided to call it a night and headed out. Klaus had made his way over to Caroline again.

"One last dance love?" he asked and she smirked. At this point everyone was trashed and the media had finally left.

He pulled her close again, his leg finding its way between her's. She pressed her back against his chest and his hands moved up and down against the black fabric of her dress, as they moved together on the dance floor. Nothing could ever be innocent with a man like Klaus by your side, especially with the amount of alcohol they had drunk and Caroline knew perfectly well that dancing could get hot and heavy pretty fast. The room and the other people in it were fading away. His touch called to her, making a fire erupt deep inside of her and desire was flooding her senses, the need to feel his skin on hers being too powerful to control. Klaus' fingers ran up and down her sides as his other hand was splayed across her stomach, pressing her body harder into his. Caroline felt waves of pleasure run through her body as Klaus' scent and touch overwhelmed her senses, enveloping her.

Alaric had to clear his throat a couple of times when Klaus's hands moved to low or her hands started moving all over. Eventually he had to pull them apart.

"You need to leave Klaus. It's nearing the end of the party and you shouldn't be here the entire time" Alaric stated and Klaus nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked Caroline.

"Actually can you wait for me? We need to talk about what's going on with the media" she told him. In her current state of mind, she didn't find anything wrong with sneaking up to his room to discuss business. Alaric didn't agree but he was here to take care of Caroline and Klaus obviously made her happy.

"Sure. I'll stay up" he said before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Good night love"

"You should drink some water to sober up a little" Alaric stated after Klaus left. While Klaus was closer to tipsy, Caroline was nearing drunk. She nodded in agreement.

The party went on for another hour or so but Caroline spent the time trying to sober up a little. Eventually as it neared 3 in the morning, Alaric started to shove people out and the two headed out.

"Good night Caroline. Be safe" Alaric stated as Caroline started to walk toward Klaus's hotel.

"Thanks for everything tonight Alaric. Good night"

Caroline knocked on Klaus's door gently. It hadn't been too hard to sneak up here honestly. At 3 in the morning, everyone was too drunk to notice her or asleep.

"Caroline. Come on in" Klaus stated as he opened the door. Caroline smiled and entered his room. When she walked in, she noticed it was set up just like her's. There was a living room/kitchen area in the front and a door that probably led to the bedroom on the side.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Klaus asked as they walked in. Caroline stood against the bedroom door. She was too wound up to sit. Klaus sat down.

"Honestly I wanted to apologize again for dragging you into this mess. I had no right to come in here and cause all this drama" Caroline stated as she looked at the ground.

"And I told you Caroline, that I have no problem with that. I've missed you for so long that I'm just happy you're back in my life!" Klaus answered, standing up from the couch and standing a few inches away from her.

"But HOW?!" Caroline cried out, "How can you still look at me and not hate me?!"

"Because dammit _I love you_" Klaus shouted, practically in Caroline's face now. Caroline blinked in surprise. Klaus sighed and looked at the floor. He had known since he saw her for the first time in two years yesterday that he still loved her. His feelings had never faded. He hadn't meant to just shout it out like that but Caroline always made his blood boil, in the good way.

Suddenly her lips pressed against his. Klaus was shocked for a second but then responded eagerly. They kissed with a hunger that had been eating away at both of them for too long. The sexual tension had finally become too unbearable for them both as they finally gave in and devoured each other.

He slowly pushed her backwards and Caroline's back hit the door. She arched into him and he ran his hands over her body again. He pressed harder against her and suddenly they were falling. The door had opened behind them and before Caroline could hit the ground, he swiftly lifted her up, bridal style, and placed her on the bed. Caroline tugged on Klaus's tie, pulling him onto her.

Klaus' sinfully hot lips were incredibly soft and his kiss maddening, making Caroline's insides burn as she felt his tongue slide over her lips and she surrendered, allowing him to explore her mouth thoroughly. Her taste was intoxicating and he had waited so long to feel her lips on his again, her tongue dwelling with his. Caroline pulled his tie off and Klaus's hands ran up her inner thigh. She reached for the buttons on his shirt when suddenly Klaus flinched and pulled away.

"Shit" he groaned, getting off of Caroline. She stared up at him in surprise before it turned into regret.

"Shit shit shit! I can't believe I just did that! Holy shit! I almost- _We_ almost- Oh no Tyler!" she cried out. Klaus sighed and placed his hands against he wall, leaning into it.

"You should probably go" he finally said and Caroline almost cried.

"I should probably go…" she parroted before standing up.

"I-" Caroline started before pausing, "Good night"

Klaus waited until she left before punching the wall. Everything had been so magical and perfect and then Caroline had reached for his shirt. Her wedding ring had touched his chest and he had been brought back to the real world. The real world where he didn't actually have the girl. The real world where it wasn't okay for him to be making out with Caroline. The real world where she was married to another man.

**Don't hate me! But you didn't honestly think that Caroline and Klaus would sleep together would they?! What did you think though? The dancing? The making out? What about the cute bonding they did over his family?! Poor Tyler right? He barely has a chance after all this!**


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline ran back to her room, panicking. How could she have done that? She was not the cheating type! How could she have done that to Tyler? Maybe Elena was right. She was a slut. In her panic, she ran into her room and didn't see Alaric waiting for her to warn her of what was inside.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Elena shouted as Caroline walked into the room. Caroline flinched.

"The party" Caroline answered quietly. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem? Like actually? Where is the Caroline I've known for two years? You're acting like a completely different person?" Elena screamed at her. Caroline's lip trembled. She couldn't handle this right now. After what happened, she was already a mess.

"You need to stop Elena. You're not helping the situation at all" Alaric warned as he took Caroline's arm. "You're sleeping in my room tonight sweetie"

Caroline followed him out the door silently. Elena threw a pillow at her from behind.

"One of these days you're going to have to stop lying and tell the truth" Elena shouted. That is when Caroline snapped. She had had enough. She turned on her heel and glared at Elena.

"And why would I confide in you of all people? I'm having one of the hardest moments of my life! I may or may not still love Klaus! I may or may not have ever loved Tyler! But does my best friend care? NO! All she cares about is taking Tyler's side! Don't you think I feel horrible enough about what I'm doing to not only Tyler but Klaus?! Don't you think I know I'm a beyond terrible person? You're literally the least helpful person in my life right now" Caroline screamed back at her and Elena was stunned. She hadn't known that she had made Caroline feel that way.

"Care-" Elena whispered but Caroline couldn't deal with her.

"I can't right now. I'm exhausted, half-drunk and panicking. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Caroline grunted before going into Alaric's room. She could hear Stefan snoring in his room and she climbed onto Alaric's bed and passed out.

The next morning Stefan woke up to find Caroline in Alaric's bed.

"What on earth?" he muttered to himself before going to find Alaric. He was in the kitchen, making some coffee.

"Morning Stefan" Alaric states, "Coffee?"

"Sure. Um why is Care in here?" Stefan asks confusedly. Alaric sighs.

"She and Elena got into a huge argument about Caroline and Klaus" he responds, handing Stefan his coffee. Stefan takes a sip and seems deep-in-thought.

"I suppose I should go talk to her" he states finally. Elena was stubborn in her beliefs and it might take a while to convince her.

"Elena?" he calls as he walks into the hotel room across the hall. He found Elena sitting on the couch and staring at the blank screen of the TV.

"Elena?" he repeats and Elena finally looks up.

"Stefan" she states, "Here to yell at me?"

"I'm not here to yell. I'm just here to talk to you. You're hurting Caroline" Stefan tells her as he sits down. Elena sighs.

"I didn't know… I didn't know how much I was hurting her until she told me…" Elena replies sadly. Stefan shakes his head.

"You called her a slut Elena…" he reprimands. Elena sighs and wrings her hands.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me? Is there a chance we will go back to normal?" she asks.

"Maybe… But it's going to take some time" Caroline replies from behind them. Elena shoots up from the couch, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Care! I didn't realize how difficult your life has been these past few days. I'm sorry that I've been making it worse" Elena cries. Caroline sighs and sits down on the chair across from the couch.

"I know why you did. Your loyalties will always be with Tyler. You two are close…"

"I'm sorry I can't be more objective Care… Klaus is a good guy. I don't hate him but I can't like him" Elena states, wringing her hands.

"It's just so hard.. I just can't figure out my feelings on my own" Caroline murmurs.

"Talk to us Care. We'll listen" Stefan answers. Caroline sighs and glances at Elena.

"I'll listen Care-bear and I'll try to be objective" she states.

"I just don't know… If I have realized anything in these last two days… it's that I still love Klaus. I don't know if I ever stopped loving him. The way he's been acting, seeing him, it's made all those feelings rush to the surface. And Tyler is acting childish and not answering my phone calls or texts. I don't know if I ever even loved him. I might have… once when we first married but we're just so different… He wants to settle down right now and my career is still at its height. I might have took my feelings for Klaus and transferred them on Tyler.. But I also can't just leave Tyler! He's my husband! I had a duty to be with him and if I leave him, I don't just lose him. I lose all of our mutual friends and you Elena because I would never make you pick" Caroline stated sadly. Stefan sighed.

"It sounds like you have a lot to think about" Stefan states and Caroline sighs.

"But I owe it to Tyler to wait until I see him again in London before I make a decision. We really need to talk this through and see if he still wants to work through this. What I do know is that I cannot kick Klaus out of my life again. We barely survived the last time and I refuse to do it to him again" Caroline adds.

"Poor Ty..." Elena sighs.

"Poor everyone…" Stefan adds. Before Caroline could say anything else, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she states into the phone.

"Caroline! It's Vicki! I spoke to Sophie, Klaus Mikaelson's publicist and we both agreed that for now, the two of you should act like friends. If the story gets worse, we can think of doing a press release or a statement" Vicki tells her.

"Alright Vicki. If you think that's best" Caroline replies.

"Since your flight leaves tonight, why don't the two of you and Elena and Stefan go out to lunch. Stick to safe topics and make sure the media sees you four. That should show them the story is true" Vicki adds. Caroline nods.

"Yeah we can do that. Do you think it would work? Have you spoken with Mason yet?" Caroline asks. Mason was Tyler's publicist. She had been trying all morning to call Tyler to warn him about the story that was going to come out but he still wasn't picking up the phone.

"Not yet but I will. I'll let you go now"

"Alright. Bye Vicki" Caroline states.

"Bye Caroline! Oh and Caroline, if your going to have an affair, please keep it private" Vicki concludes. She hangs up before Caroline could deny that. She places her phone down and turns to Stefan and Elena.

"Vicki says that we should go to lunch with Klaus" she states and Elena pulls a face.

"Do I have to?" she asks. Caroline shrugs.

"I think so. You two are here with me and to debunk any affair rumors, the media has to see all four of us together" Caroline answers.

"I'm game" Stefan replies and Elena chews her lip.

"Okay. I can pretend for a lunch… BUT I'm doing this for Ty" Elena finally states. Caroline nods and calls Klaus to tell him the plan.

Lunch goes without a hitch. They stick to safe topics and laugh a lot for the cameras. Klaus is very smooth and funny and even causes Elena to warm up to him a little. Eventually the media leaves after they see nothing interesting is happening and Elena stands up.

"Not that this hasn't been fun but I'm going to head back. I need to pack for our flight tonight" Elena states.

"Bye Lena! We'll see you later" Caroline smiles.

"It's been a pleasure Elena" Klaus states, kissing her knuckles. Elena purses her lips.

"Uh-huh. Later Stef" Elena says as she walks away. Caroline glances away from their table.

"I'm going to head to the ladies' room really quick. Back in a flash" she states, picking her napkin off her lap and placing it next to her plate onto the table. Klaus watches her walk away. Stefan gives him a side-glance.

"So… when did you realize that you were still in love with her?" Stefan asks, with a smirk. Klaus glances at Stefan and then at his plate.

"I never stopped. My feelings never went away and seeing her again made them come back" he answered quietly. Stefan frowned.

"How do you know?" he asks. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know what?" Klaus questions.

"How do you know that you love Caroline?" Stefan clarifies.

"I suppose I've always known. There's just something about Caroline… The way that her eyes light up when she smiles. The way that when she looks at you, you feel like there's no one else in the world. The way you can tell her anything and she'll listen without judgment. Her strength. Her light. Her sheer willpower. When I met her, I wasn't looking for love… But love… it comes out of nowhere. It's a force of nature. However much we may want to, we cannot command it, or make it disappear. I know. I've tried for so long" Klaus murmurs quietly.

Stefan listened with wide-eyes. He had just been asking to make conversation and wasn't prepared for this. He had been hoping that Klaus's explanation would help him decide if he loved Rebekah but this… It made a lot of sense. He thought back to their time together and suddenly, Stefan shot up.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked confusedly.

"I- I need to go" Stefan stutters, grabbing his phone and running off. Caroline, who had been returning to the table, glanced at Klaus confused.

"What was that?" she asked. Klaus shrugged.

"We were just talking and then he shot up and ran away" he told her. Caroline bit her lip.

"Do you think he's okay? Should I go after him?" she thought aloud. Klaus shrugged.

"I don't know… So you're leaving tonight?" he asked. Caroline glanced around the outdoor café.

"Can we talk in private?" she asks and Klaus nods with a smile.

"My room?" he asks and she agrees. They head up to his room and Caroline hops up onto his counter. Klaus leans against the counter next to her.

"So I'm surprised that you want to talk to me willingly after last night love" Klaus states causing Caroline to blush.

"I'm sorry about running out on you last night… I was… It's just… I'm married Nik… I can't be kissing you. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have gone so much further than I should have… I thought I would just come up and talk to you alone in my drunk state of mind…" Caroline answered. Klaus sighed.

"I'm sorry too sweetheart… I should have stopped the kiss"

"Do- do you regret it?" Caroline asked quietly. Klaus chuckled slightly.

"Not at all. Do you?" he asked, stepping between Caroline's legs, hands planted on either side of her thighs as he leaned forward, locking his gaze with her own. One of his necklaces that he had a penchant for wearing dangled in front of her, tempting her to reach forward and thread her fingers through it, to pull him closer. Caroline shook her head.

"And that's what scares me… I should but I don't… When I'm around you, I just can't control myself. My brain just shuts down" Caroline muttered quietly.

"You should probably talk to the man who gave you that" Klaus stated as he rubs her wedding ring.

"I know. I've been trying but he won't answer… The only thing I know is that I want you in my life. I cannot leave you again" Caroline answered him. Klaus smiled slightly as he lifted a hand to her hair, brushing a strand from her face.

"You know that says a lot about us doesn't it love?" Klaus stated and Caroline laughed slightly.

"Can we even be friends? We've never done that before" Caroline answered reaching out for his necklace then, letting the cool metal soothe her frenzied nerves.

"Caroline" Klaus tried, fingers moving from her hair to slide down to her shoulders and along her arms.

"What if you get tired of the waiting? Will you finally give up on me?" she asked.

"I will do whatever I have to in order to be in your life. I would never get tired of you" Klaus responded passionately. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything love. You don't have to be with me just because I love you. Even if you leave Tyler, I would be fine with being friends. You can't make everyone happy so all you can do is make yourself happy. That's all I want for you" Klaus replied with a sad smile. Caroline blinked in surprise.

He barely had time to think before Caroline kissed him. She didn't hesitate, tongue demanding entrance as soon as their lips touched, not wanting to resist what she wanted any longer. She was unable to keep her hands from touching his face, his neck, anywhere and everywhere as she tried to lose herself in the taste of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Klaus grabbed her hands, stopping their teasing dance along his waist as he broke the kiss, lips pressing up her jawline and moving along to brush against her ear and down her neck.

As he released her hands, he was pleased to find she moved to tangle one hand in his necklaces, the other grasping him by the back of the neck to try and draw him closer. Klaus scraped his teeth along her neck, just enough pressure to elicit pleasure, his hands moving to slide from her hips, up her back before one skirted around to her stomach, slowly making its way under her shirt up to skim the underside of her bra. Caroline tightened her legs around his waist, trying to pull him even closer as she whimpered. She dragged her nails down his back, as his mouth left her neck, sliding against her collarbone.

Her phone rang, jarring them both. Klaus took two steps back and they stared at each other in shock, their chests heaving.

"This isn't going to help our 'just being friends' theory" Caroline finally states, before laughing. Klaus joins in.

"I guess not love" he replies. Caroline glances at her phone.

"I need to get back to my room to pack. Our flight leaves in two hours" she announces.

"Are you heading back to Virginia?" he asked. Caroline shook her head.

"London actually. That's um where Tyler is right now" Caroline answered awkwardly. Klaus nodded before smiling.

"Maybe I'll run into you there" Klaus chuckled and Caroline hops down from counter.

"Will you and your family meet us when we're leaving?" she asks and Klaus nods.

"Sure love" he answers and Caroline leans forward and presses a kiss against his cheek.

"I'll see you later" she states, walking out the door. Klaus sighs happily and falls onto his couch.


End file.
